Janji
by cutevilpinkiss
Summary: Saat cinta mulai datang tanpa bisa diprediksi WARNING : DRACO X FEM!HARRY, AU,
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter dan segala seluk beluknya milik JK Rowling.**

 **Tetapi cerita fanfic ini milik saya, jadi … no plagiarism, no copy paste.**

 **Warning : AU, femHarry, cerita mungkin membosankan dan mungkin idenya agak pasaran, banyak typo bertebaran, ada tata bahasa maupun penulisan yang tidak sesuai EYD, etc,etc.**

 **Sekali lagi ini femHarry. Bagi yang tidak suka Harry tercasting menjadi perempuan, silakan pencet back button.**

* * *

 **JANJI**

* * *

Remaja itu tertegun melihat rumah sederhana yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya, entah sampai kapan. Rumah itu berukuran tidak terlalu luas, dengan halaman sempit yang ditanami dengan berbagai tanaman hias di lantai maupun di dinding dalam bentuk _vertical garden_ yang terlihat begitu asri, hijau, dan terawat. Di dalam rumah juga dipenuhi berbagai perabotan yang lumayan lengkap, meskipun menurut remaja itu memiliki kualitas tak sebaik fasilitas rumahnya, dulu saat semuanya masih ia miliki. Di dinding ada beberapa foto penghuni rumah yang tergantung rapi. Remaja itu mengamati semua dengan seksama, seperti tengah menghapal dan menscan dengan sorot tajam bola mata keabu-abuan miliknya.

"Nah Draco, kamarmu ada di lantai 2, ayo Uncle antar!" tepukan dari seorang pria berusia akhir tiga puluh tahunan menginterupsi kegiatannya. Tanpa banyak kata, ia hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah tegap pria itu. Mereka menaiki tangga lurus dengan pegangan kayu tak berukiran tanpa ada satupun pembicaraan.

"Aunt Lily?" tanya remaja itu tiba-tiba saat keduanya sampai di depan pintu kamar bercat coklat itu.

"Sedang menjemput Harry, puteri kami. Dia seusia denganmu, kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik," pria itu tersenyum lembut sambil membuka pintu dan kembali memimpin masuk.

"Ini kamarmu Draco. Maaf kalau tidak semewah kamarmu di mansion. Di sini hanya ada tempat tidur, lemari pakaian dan meja belajar. Semoga kau tidak merasa kesulitan menyesuaikan diri,"

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup Uncle James, aku sudah sangat bersyukur ," remaja itu memaksakan sebuah senyum penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Aku lega mendengarnya. Baiklah, Uncle akan mengambilkan beberapa barangmu yang masih di bawah. Sementara kau rapikan dulu isi ranselmu itu. Kalau ada apa-apa kau tinggal panggil Uncle," pria bernama James itu mengacak rambut pirang platina milik si remaja lelaki, kemudian meninggalkannya seorang diri di ruangan yang telah resmi menjadi kamarnya.

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang memasuki organ pernafasannya sepeninggal pria bernama James beberapa detik sebelumnya. Remaja lelaki yang usianya mungkin baru menginjak sekitar 13 tahun itu menghempaskan diri di single bed yang dilapisi bed cover warna hijau tua polos. Matanya menerawang langit-langit kamar. Menahan cairan bening yang siap untuk tumpah kapanpun ia kehendaki. Tapi sekuat tenaga ditahannya agar air matanya tersimpan rapat-rapat.

"Aku tidak boleh menangis. Mom dan Dad akan sedih jika aku menangis. Tidak…Ini tidak boleh…" gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepala dan kemudian cepat-cepat beranjak kembali. Mengambil ransel warna hitam yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, membongkar isinya, beberapa potong baju miliknya yang langsung dirapikan ke dalam lemari, sebuah foto berbingkai emas yang memperlihatkan wajah cerianya bersama dua orang dewasa, Mom dan Dad nya, buru-buru ditaruhnya di puncak meja belajarnya, lalu kembali mengeluarkan beberapa buku pelajaran yang kemudian ditatanya di meja belajar yang sama. Saat James kembali membawakan sekoper penuh barang miliknya ke dalam kamar, semua isi ranselnya sudah tertata di tempatnya.

"Wow, kau benar-benar anak yang rapi dan cekatan, Draco. Tidak heran jika Lucy dan Cissy terlalu berlebihan membanggakanmu. Berbeda sekali dengan anak Uncle yang justru bangga dengan kamar berantakannya," keluh James sambil memandang berkeliling di kamar milik Draco.

"Uncle berlebihan. Aku ini hanya tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang berantakan. Itu saja," Draco kembali berkutat dengan barangnya yang berada di koper, mengambilnya dan menatanya hingga rapi pada tempatnya. Membuat James kambali hanya bisa berdecak kagum melihat tingkah laku anak sahabatnya yang menurutnya sudah kelewat dewasa untuk ukuran seusianya itu.

"Oiya, kau lapar Draco?" tanya James saat melihat Draco sudah selesai dengan kegiatan beres-beresnya.

"Sedikit, Uncle," jawab Draco singkat.

"Hmmm, ayo turun dan coba kita cek isi kulkas untuk melihat kemungkinan makan siang yang bisa kita santap," James tersenyum jenaka lalu menggandeng tangan Draco agar mengikutinya turun ke dapur, sementara Draco hanya menurut dan kembali mengikuti kemana James berjalan.

"Nah, hanya ada salad, pai, ayam panggang yang harus dipanaskan, hmmm, kau mau apa Draco?"

"Pai saja Uncle, kebetulan aku belum terlalu lapar!"

"Kau anak laki-laki, saat seusiamu aku makan banyak setiap saat, jangan takut gemuk!" kembali senyum jenaka menghiasi wajah berkacamata itu, membuat Draco mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum.

James mengambil dua potong besar pai dan menaruhnya di dua piring, lalu menyerahkan salah satu piring kepada Draco. Mereka kemudian duduk di kursi makan berhadapan.

"Kuharap kau benar-benar menyukai rumah Uncle ini, kau tidak usah memikirkan apa-apa. Uncle, Aunt Lily dan kedua orang tuamu adalah sahabat baik sejak kecil, jadi semua keperluan hidupmu akan kami tanggung. Dan kau juga masih terus boleh berharap, semoga kedua orang tuamu bisa ditemukan secepatnya. Kurasa meskipun kecil masih ada kemungkinan mereka masih hidup. Tentang hutang keluargamu, kemarin pengacara orang tuamu mengatakan bahwa semuanya sudah bisa terbayar dengan hasil penjualan mansionmu,"James menyuapkan sepotong kecil pai ke dalam mulutnya.

"Iya Uncle, terima kasih. Uncle dan Aunt sudah berbuat terlalu baik kepadaku, aku sampai tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk membalas jasa kalian kelak. Dan tentang orang tuaku, selama aku tidak melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kondisi mereka, aku akan tetap berharap mereka masih hidup, meskipun kapal yang mereka tumpangi karam seperti itu," Draco hanya memainkan pai di piringnya tanpa ada niatan untuk memakannya.

James kembali tersenyum memandang Malfoy muda di hadapannya, "entah apa yang diajarkan Lucy dan Cissy kepadamu hingga kau sudah berpikiran sedewasa itu, tapi kuharap kau tidak usah memikirkan masalah balas jasa atau apapun. Kami berdua ikhlas, kau akan kami anggap seperti putera kami sendiri. Kebetulan juga, Uncle dan Aunt hanya punya seorang anak perempuan, jadi kau bisa berada di pihakku saat kita nanti melakukan berbagai permainan bersama. Hah, selama ini Harry selalu saja berada di pihak Lily hanya karena mereka sama-sama perempuan. Dengan kedatangamu, kedudukan akan menjadi seimbang. Bagus!" gumam James, membuat Draco kembali tersenyum.

'Sepertinya keluarga Uncle James sangat menyenangkan,' bathin Draco sambil menelan potongan pai pertamanya.

XX

Draco sedang membantu James mencuci piring kotor saat bel rumah itu berbunyi. Buru-buru James berlari kemudian membuka pintu dan disambut ocehan ramai dua suara perempuan, yang satu suara perempuan dewasa dan yang satunya anak remaja.

"Dad, Mom tidak mau membelikanku sepatu saat kami tadi berbelanja, padahal aku sangat menyukai modelnya," keluh suara anak perempuan itu, terdengar langkahnya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Kau masih punya dua pasang sepatu yang masih bagus, Harry. Untuk apa beli sepatu baru, bukankah sudah Mom bilang, kita beli barang sesuai kebutuhan," kilah suara wanita yang lebih dewasa.

"Tapi nanti saat sepatuku rusak, model yang seperti itu tidak akan ada lagi stoknya, Mom…" jawab sang anak.

"Sudahlah Harry, Mom mu benar. Sebaiknya uang yang akan untuk membeli sepatu kau tabung untuk keperluan lain,"

"Dad, you don't understand! Teman-temanku semua punya sepatu lebih dari tiga pasang, sementara aku hanya dua, ah sudahlah, aku mau ganti baju dulu!" dan suara pintu ditutup menandakan sang anak remaja putri itu sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau dengar James, putrimu itu terlalu manja sekarang. Itu karena kau selalu menuruti kemauannya," Lily berjalan menuju ke dapur lalu meletakkan barang belanjaannya, sementara sang suami mengikutinya sambil membawakan beberapa belanjaan lain.

"Aku tidak begitu, Lils. Aku hanya membelikan baju setiap pergantian musim,"

"Juga semua pernak-pernik yang dia minta. Oh James, kau terlalu memanjakan Harry!"

"Sudahlah, malu didengar Draco!" James member isyarat kepada istrinya, menggerakkan dagunya ke arah Draco yang sedang mengeringkan tangannya.

"Draco. Oh Dear, kapan kau datang? Maaf, Aunt tidak bisa ikut menjemputmu tadi, kau tahu kan pekerjaan Aunt tidak bisa ditinggal, dan Aunt juga harus menjemput Harry," wanita bernama Lily itu memeluk Draco dengan hangat.

"Tidak apa-apa Aunt Lily, tadi Uncle sudah banyak membantuku. Kurasa tidak jadi masalah,"jawab Draco.

"Ya ampun, apa yang barusan kau lakukan? Kau mencuci piring? Hei James, kenapa kau biarkan Draco melakukan ini? Dia kan baru saja datang ke rumah kita, setidaknya harus banyak beristirahat dulu," Lily memandang sengit ke arah suaminya.

"Aku yang ingin melakukannya Aunt. Dan jangan khawatirkan kondisiku, semuanya baik-baik saja. Mencuci piring itu bukan pekerjaan berat. Mom sering memintaku untuk melakukannya sejak aku berusia 11 tahun," cerita Draco.

"Benarkah? Itu sangat luar biasa, Draco. Harry saja sangat sulit untuk kusuruh membantu pekerjaan rumah. Oiya, ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau sudah makan, Dear?"

"Kami sudah menghabiskan pai di kulkas Lils. Aku tiga perempat dan Draco seperempatnya," cengir James dan langsung mendapatkan pelototan gratis dari sang istri.

"Kau belum kenal dengan Harry bukan?" tanya Lily lagi sambil mengaduk tas belanjaannya dan mengambil sekotak es krim dingin. Draco menggeleng perlahan mendengar pertanyaan Lily.

"Harry putri kami. Namanya memang nama laki-laki, itu juga karena Uncle mu yang memaksa karena dia sebenarnya sangat menginginkan anak laki-laki dan sudah menyiapkan nama itu jauh sebelum Harry lahir. Jadi meskipun akhirnya Aunt melahirkan anak perempuan, namun nama itu tetap digunakan juga. Entah mengapa, mungkin pengaruh nama, akhirnya Harry putri kami juga senang bertingkah laku lumayan tomboy, kau nanti akan mengerti kalau melihatnya sendiri," cerita Lily panjang.

"Semoga Harry bisa menerima keberadaanku di rumahnya ini, Aunt!" ucap Draco pelan.

"Tentu saja, dia harus menerimamu. Kebetulan dia sejak lama sebenarnya menginginkan memiliki seorang saudara, bukankah ini sangat tepat momentnya?"

"Tapi entah mengapa aku khawatir, Aunt!"

"Tidak usah terlalu kau pikirkan, Dear!"

"Mom, mana es krimku?" mendadak suara seorang remaja perempuan menginterupsi pembicaraan Lily.

Dan masuklah sesosok remaja perempuan seusia Draco. Mengenakan celana pendek warna hitam dan t-shirt putih, rambutnya pendek terlihat tidak rapi dan matanya berbingkai kacamata berbentuk bulat. Wajah gadis itu secara keseluruhan lumayan manis. Gadis itu langsung duduk di kursi yang kebetulan berhadapan langsung dengan kursi yang tengah Draco duduki.

Sesaat keduanya sedikit terkaget. Saling memandang mencoba untuk saling mengenali. Tapi kemudian Harry yang memutus pandangan lebih dulu.

"Mom, mana es krimku?" ulang gadis itu, mengacuhkan keberadaan Draco di hadapannya, sementara Draco hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Mulai muncul kembali kekhawatiran di hatinya tentang kemungkinan keberadaannya yang tidak diterima oleh gadis itu.

"Harry, sopanlah sedikit, ada Draco di sini. Ah, sebaiknya kalian berkenalan dulu. Draco, ini putri Aunt, Harry James Potter namanya, panggil saja Harry. Dan Harry, ini putra dari Uncle Lucy dan Aunt Cissy, Draco Lucius Malfoy, seperti yang kemarin sudah kita diskusikan, mulai hari ini Draco akan tinggal di rumah kita," ucap Lily memperkenalkan kedua anak remaja itu.

Keduanya saling bersalaman dan kemudian saling melepas dalam durasi yang cepat.

"Kuharap kalian bisa menjadi teman baik, atau menjadi saudara angkat," senyum Lily penuh harap.

"Hei, aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" James kembali bergabung sambil membawa beberapa barang belanjaan lain yang baru saja diangkutnya dari mobil istrinya.

"Tidak James, hanya saja Harry dan Draco barusan berkenalan,"

"Ah, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan kamera untuk merekam wajah Harry dan Draco," wajah James pura-pura menyesal, sementara Harry mendelik garang kepada Daddy nya yang ia tahu pasti sedang berusaha berkelakar lagi.

"Sudahlah, aku mau makan es krimku," ucap Harry kini berkonsentrasi pada es krim di tangan Momnya,

"Kali ini bagi dua dengan Draco, dan Mom yang membagi, okay!"

"Mana bisa begitu, itu jatahku Mom," Harry tak terima.

"Ini namanya berbagi, 'Rry. Mulai sekarang kau punya saudara, jadi apapun harus kau bagi!" James mengacak rambut putrinya.

"Aku tidak mau. Pokoknya es krim itu milikku. Titik!" teriak Harry sambil cemberut dan merajuk.

"Harry!" teriak Lily.

"Sudahlah Aunt, aku kebetulan tidak suka es krim, jadi tidak usah memikirkanku!" ucap Draco menengahi.

"Mom dengar sendiri kan!" ucap Harry langsung menyahut sekotak es krim itu dari tangan Mom nya.

Sementara James dan Lily hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah putri semata wayangnya itu.

 **Bersambung ...**

 **author note : hmmm...saya sudah lama ni ga nulis ff yang bersambung gini. sedikit kekhawatiran karena biasanya saya menulis bergantung dengan mood. kalao mood bagus maka saya bisa terus dan terus nulis, tapi kalo mood jelek, saya biasanya jadi susah dapet ide ... makanya akhir-akhir ini saya lebih suka bikin 1 oneshot karena lebih nyaman ... hehehe... tapi entah mengapa saya pengen banget bikin ff Draco-FemHarry yang chapter, semoga saja bisa saya tulis sampai selesai ...**

 **oiya, di ff saya satu ini, Draco saya sulap jadi anak baik ... wkwk ... smg tidak mengecewakan**

 **tolong yang sudah baca kasih review ya, kasih masukan ke saya...**

 **Makasih ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter dan semua seluk beluknya milik JK Rowling.**

 **Fic ini punya saya, no plagiarism, no copy paste.**

 **Warning : AU, femHarry, cerita mungkin membosankan dan mungkin idenya agak pasaran, banyak typo bertebaran, ada tata bahasa maupun penulisan yang tidak sesuai EYD, etc,etc.**

 **Sekali lagi ini femHarry. Bagi yang tidak suka Harry tercasting menjadi perempuan, silakan pencet back button.**

* * *

 **JANJI**

* * *

"Besok kau mendaftar di sekolah Harry, Aunt akan mengantarmu, jadi persiapkan dirimu untuk bangun pagi, Draco!" ucap James saat mereka berempat sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Apa? Dad, bisakah kami tidak bersekolah di tempat yang sama?" Harry melirik Draco dengan pandangan sebal, kentara sekali ketidaksukaannya kepada remaja pria itu. Ia bahkan sama sekali belum menyapa Draco sejak diperkenalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya siang tadi.

"Justru kalian harus satu sekolah agar kami mudah mengontrol. Juga kalau kalian satu sekolah, kau bisa membantu Draco agar cepat menyesuaikan diri. Kau juga bisa mengenalkannya kepada teman-temanmu," papar James sabar.

"No. Aku tidak mau!" Harry membuang pandangannya ke lantai.

"Harry, jangan bertingkah kekanakan," kali ini ibunya yang berbicara.

"Aku tetap tidak mau, lagi pula, aku sama sekali tidak kekanakan!" dan Harry kemudian beranjak meninggalkan meja makan begitu saja menuju kamarnya. Helaan nafas James dan Lily mengiringi kepergian Harry. Melihat itu Draco menjadi lebih tidak enak. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang sangat merepotkan.

"Aku bisa sekolah di tempat lain. Tidak perlu memaksakan satu sekolah dengan Harry," ucap Draco penuh rasa tidak nyaman.

James dan Lily memandang Draco lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak Draco. Ini urusan kami. Kami yang mengatur semuanya. Kau tetap bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Harry, karena sekolah itu yang terbaik di kota ini. Dan untuk masalah Harry, serahkan saja kepada kami," James mengacak rambut pirang platina Draco dengan lembut.

"Nah, sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur saja, persiapkan juga baju dan perlengkapan untuk hari pertamamu ke sekolah yang baru!" rangkulan lembut mengiringi ucapan Lily kepada Draco. Sedetik hati Draco terasa begitu sedih, melihat perhatian Lily, ia jadi teringat pada Momnya. Namun perasaan itu buru-buru ia netralisir dan ia ganti dengan perasaan penuh syukur karena masih ada orang lain yang peduli dengannya. Maka dari itu, ia berjanji dalam hati tidak akan mengecewakan kedua sahabat orang tuanya itu, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Baiklah Aunt, Uncle, aku tidur dulu. Good night!"

"Good night, Draco," jawab Lily dan James bersamaan.

"Semoga mimpi indah," tambah Lily sambil tersenyum lembut. Draco mengangguk sambil membalas senyum keduanya.

Remaja itu kemudian menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya. Namun sebelum masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, Draco sempat tertegun memandang ke arah pintu kamar Harry yang ada persis di samping kamarnya. Sebuah helaan nafas sebelum Draco memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri untuk mengistirahatkan fisiknya yang sudah cukup lelah karena seharian beraktivitas.

XX

Pagi pertama yang Draco rasakan di kediaman Potter. Sebuah hal yang luar biasa saat ia mendapati dirinya sebagai orang pertama yang tersadar di pagi itu. Maklum saja, Draco sudah terlalu terbiasa menyetel weakernya di angka lima, kebiasaan yang diajarkan Mommynya sejak ia masih kanak-kanak dengan alasan udara pagi sangat baik untuk kesehatan.

Draco merapikan beberapa buku lamanya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas sekolah, kemudian ia menyiapkan baju yang akan ia kenakan nanti, tak lupa sepatu, kaos kaki, dan topi kesayangannya sudah diletakannya di atas tempat tidur.

Setelah semua persiapan ia rasa cukup, pemuda itu kemudian meraih foto kedua orang tuanya, tersenyum sebentar, kemudian mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Selanjutnya Draco memutuskan untuk mandi lebih awal, dan ia benar-benar merasa begitu segar, meskipun udara awal musim semi masih terasa begitu dingin.

Setelah mandi Draco memutuskan untuk membantu menyiapkan sarapan, bagaimanapun juga keluarga Potter sudah begitu baik terhadapnya, dan ia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu setiap harinya untuk membalas kebaikan mereka.

Draco memutuskan untuk merebus air panas dahulu, meskipun dia tahu di dispenser juga ada persediaan air panas, tapi tentusaja kurang sempurna untuk membuat seduhan teh. Sambil menunggu mendidih, Draco membuka kulkas dan menemukan ada banyak telur di dalam sana. Ia lantas mengambil empat butir dan merebusnya juga. Selain itu Draco memanggang beberapa helai roti.

Begitu air mendidih, Draco buru-buru mematikan kompor, mencari tempat penyimpanan teh, menjumput dan kemudian menyeduhnya di dalam teko. Ia juga menata telur matang dan helaian roti panggang buatannya di piring kemudian merapikannya di meja makan. Draco memandang hasil kerjanya dengan wajah puas. Beruntung ayah dan ibunya selalu mengajarinya pekerjaan rumahan, jadi saat dibutuhkan seperti ini, Draco sudah luar biasa terampil.

Sudah jam setengah enam lebih saat Nyonya Potter terjaga dan langsung menuju dapur, dengan masih mengenakan piyama. Dan betapa kagetnya wanita setengah baya itu melihat meja makan yang sudah terisi dengan menu sarapan sederhana karya Draco. Juga tak kalah kagetnya Lily saat mendapati Draco yang sudah begitu rapi dan siap untuk pergi ke sekolah saat itu juga bila perlu.

"Good morning Aunt!" sapa Draco saat melihat Lily yang masih melongo tak percaya pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Draco, kau yang menyiapkan semuanya?" tanya Lily takjub. Draco hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dear, betapa beruntungnya Cissy dan Lucy mempunyai anak sebaik dirimu!" Lily mendekati Draco dan memeluk hangat remaja itu. Sementera Draco hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian yang sepertinya akan sering ia dengar dari suami-istri Potter itu.

"Mau kubuatkan teh?" ucap Draco sesaat setelah Lily duduk di kursi.

"Aunt belum gosok gigi, Dear. Nanti rasa tehnya akan menjadi asam karena tercemar kuman,"Draco tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Lily. Kemudian remaja itu ikut mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berada di samping Lily.

"Uncle dan Harry belum bangun, Aunt?" tanya Draco beberapa saat kemudian.

"Unclemu itu adalah masternya bangun siang. Paling nanti setelah jam delapan ia baru bangun. Beruntung dia mempunyai usaha sendiri, jadi tidak ada orang yang akan memarahinya. Dan Harry, huh … sifatnya itu sudah nyaris sama dengan Daddynya. Dia baru bangun jika Aunt sudah masuk ke kamarnya dan berbuat keributan di sana," keluh Lily panjang.

"Begitu rupanya,"

"Begitulah Draco. Oiya, kau sudah menyiapkan keperluan sekolahmu? Apakah ada sesuatu yang kurang? Alat tulis mungkin?"

"Tidak Aunt, aku masih punya barang lama yang bisa kugunakan,"

"Tapi bagaimanapun, kita besok harus belanja untuk keperluanmu di sekolah yang baru. Kalau begitu, Aunt mau membangunkan Harry kemudian mandi serta menyiapkan keperluan pendaftaranmu,"

"Apakah masih ada yang harus kukerjakan, Aunt?" tanya Draco kembali.

"Dear, kau kesini bukan untuk menjadi asisten rumah tangga, jadi lebih baik kau menyiapkan keperluamu saja. Kurasa apa yang kau lakukan pagi ini sudah lebih dari cukup!" jawab Lily. Draco mengangguk pelan dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

Draco merasa bahwa ucapan Lily mengenai Harry yang sulit bangun pagi memang tidak berlebihan. Pasalnya, beberapa menit setelah Lily masuk ke kamar putrinya, terjadi kegaduhan yang cukup keras untuk didengarkan dari lantai bawah. Draco tidak terlalu peduli, ia hanya kembali menyesap teh yang barusan ia buat dengan khidmad. Meresapi rasa teh yang memang menjadi minuman favorit keluarganya, bahkan saat sarapan yang lazimnya diiringi dengan segelas susu.

Dan Draco masih menikmati teh panasnya saat ia mendengar langkah-langkah malas menuju ke dapur tempatnya berada. Dan kemudian munculah sesosok gadis berpiyama merah dengan tampang khas orang bangun tidur, berjalan dengan gontai lalu duduk di kursi makan. Sedikit aneh, lantaran di rumah itu orang-orang yang baru bangun tidur pasti langsung menuju dapur.

"Good morning Harry!" sapa Draco berusaha membuka pembicaan dengan gadis di hadapannya.

"Tidak sudah sok manis!" balas gadis itu ketus, membuat Draco mengerutkan kening mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sok manis? Aku tidak merasa melakukan hal yang berlebihan," jawab Draco, memandang gadis itu dengan sorot bingung.

"Sudahlah, aku malas bicara denganmu. Nanti kalau kau jadi bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku, ingat-ingatlah untuk tidak pernah menyapaku selama kita di sekolah," sambung Harry lagi, yang membuat Draco semakin mengerutkan kening.

Draco menghela nafas dalam,"nampaknya kau benar-benar tidak menyukai kehadiranku di rumahmu. Kalau begitu aku minta maaf jika kedatanganmu membuatmu kesal."

"Baguslah kalau kau paham. Aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang akan mencampuri kehidupanku terlalu dalam,"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir,"

"Kupegang kata-katamu Malfoy!" ucap Harry sambil beranjak, mengambil segelas air dingin dari dispenser dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Panggil saja Draco," Draco memandang Harry yang tengah meneguk air dinginnya.

"Kita tidak akan akrab, jadi kau juga tidak perlu memanggilku Harry, panggil Potter saja," gadis itu meletakkan gelasnya kemudian kembali beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi di lantai dua.

Draco kembali menghela nafas panjang sepeninggal Harry dari dapur.

'Gadis yang sulit untuk diajak berteman," bathin Draco sedikit nelangsa.

* * *

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

makasih buat yang sudah ngefave, ngefollow dan review di chap kemaren ...

minta review and masukan lagi ya

makasih ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter dan segala seluk beluknya milik JK Rowling.**

 **Fanfic ini asli buatan saya, no plagiarism, no copy paste.**

 **Warning : AU, femHarry, cerita mungkin membosankan dan mungkin idenya agak pasaran, banyak typo bertebaran, ada tata bahasa maupun penulisan yang tidak sesuai EYD, etc,etc.**

 **Sekali lagi ini femHarry. Bagi yang tidak suka Harry tercasting menjadi perempuan, silakan pencet back button.**

* * *

 **JANJI**

* * *

Hogwarts High School, sebuah sekolah yang didirikan di atas tanah yang begitu luas dengan bangunan yang merupakan bekas kastil milik bangsawan setempat yang kemudian menyumbangkan hartanya untuk mendirikan sekolah. Adapun nama bangsawan yang mendirikan sekolah itu yang kemudian diabadikan sebagai nama kelas pararel di Hogwarts, yaitu Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Griffyndor, dan Hufflepuf. Nama-nama itu digunakan untuk menggantikan A,B,C,D atau 1,2,3,4 yang lazimnya digunakan untuk indeks kelas pararel.

Selain terkenal dengan keindahannya, sekolah itu juga begitu teduh dengan banyaknya pepohonan hijau juga hutan di belakang sekolah, serta danau luas yang membuatnya benar-benar seperti dalam dongeng.

Draco tidak berhenti memandang kagum pada bangunan unik itu, ia terlihat sangat antusias dengan calon sekolah barunya, membuat Lily tersenyum lebar memandang wajah remaja yang ingin tahu dengan segala hal di sekitarnya. Sementara Harry, gadis itu sudah kabur dengan beberapa temannya entah ke mana.

"Aunt, sekolah ini indah sekali!" gumam Draco saat mereka sudah sampai di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan Headmaster.

"Kuharap kau benar-benar suka tempat ini karena sampai A Levels, kau akan bersekolah di sini bersama Harry. Apa kau tahu kalau Aunt, Uncle James, dan kedua orang tuamu juga lulusan Hogwarts, dulu kami di asrama di sini. Tapi sekarang system asrama di sekolah ini sudah dihapus karaena banyak orang tua yang keberatan anaknya tidak pulang berbulan-bulan," jelas Lily tak kalah antusias.

Lily mengetuk pintu ruangan megah itu, beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara seseorang mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"Good morning Mr Dumbledore!" sapa Lily sambil berjalan dengan senyum mengembang.

"Lily Evans, kaukah itu Dear?" jawab pria berjenggot panjang, berkacamata bulan sabit dengan rambut panjang yang terikat rapi ke belakang. Pria tua yang usianya mungkin sudah sekitar 60 tahun itu kemudian berdiri menyambut kedatangan tamunya.

"Benar Sir, tapi maaf, nama saya sekarang bukan Lily Evans lagi, tapi sudah berubah menjadi Lily Potter," ucap Lily sambil kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, maaf, aku lupa lagi, padahal waktu kau mendaftarkan Harry kau datang bersama suamimu itu. Malah saat itu kubilang kau sangat cocok dengan Potter, dasar aku semakin pikun. Duduklah, Dear. Dan siapa anak tampan yang kau ajak ini, wajahnya nampak familiar dengan seseorang," ucap Albus dengan wajah jenaka.

"Memang dia adalah anak dari dua murid anda juga. Apakah anda masih ingat Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Black?"

"Sebentar, biarkan otak tuaku ini berpikir, Dear!" hening sejenak saat Albus mencoba mengingat dua anak didiknya itu.

"Ah iya, aku sudah ingat, dua anak cerdas Slytherin itu bukan?" ucap Albus kelewat semangat.

"Benar Mr Albus. Anak ini bernama Draco Lucius Malfoy, dan saya sudah mendaftarkannya bersekolah di Hogwarts, apakah dia bisa diterima sekolah di sini?"

"Ah, Malfoy Junior. Bisa kulihat rapornya yang dulu? Dan bisakah kau ceritakan mengapa anak Lucius dan Narcissa menjadi tanggunganmu, Lily?"

"Ceritanya panjang Sir," dan Lily pun menceritakan semua kronologi bagaimana akhirnya Draco bisa menjadi tanggungannya untuk di daftarkan di Hogwarts.

XX

Beberapa saat setelah Albus menyatakan bahwa Draco diterima di Hogwarts, hari itu juga ia langsung diminta mengikuti pelajaran agar tidak terlalu ketinggalan materi.

"Kau akan masuk kelas Slytherin, Draco, sama dengan kedua orang tuamu dulu. Semoga kau menyukainya. Dan ini adalah wali kelasmu, Mr Severus Snape. Kebetulan kami dulu juga satu angkatan di Hogwarts. Severus, aku titip Draco. Tolong buat dia nyaman di Hogwarts. Dia sudah mengalami hidup yang melelahkan," ucap Lily sambil memandang kawan lamanya yang juga merupakan salah satu guru di Hogwarts.

"Serahkan saja kepadaku. Aku pasti akan mendidiknya dengan baik. Nah, Draco, ayo kuantar kau ke kelasmu. Kami pergi dulu Lils," pamit Severus. Sementara Lily mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Oiya Draco, kau nanti kujemput bersama Harry. Tunggu di halaman depan ya!" ucap Lily. Draco terdiam sejenak, ia ingat bahwa Harry tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Draco diketahui oleh siswa lain.

"Lebih baik aku pulang sendiri saja, Aunt,"

"Memangnya kau tahu arah pulang ke rumah?"

"Justru itu, aku ingin bertualang di daerah ini, Aunt. Please, ijinkan aku pulang sendiri," pinta Draco.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kau harus mengaktifkan ponselmu, kalau ada apa-apa langsung telpon Aunt atau Uncle James, ok!"

"Pasti, Aunt. Aku ke kelas dulu," pamit Draco kembali, dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Lily.

XX

"Kalian akan mendapatkan teman baru. Draco, silakan perkenalkan dirimu!" ucap Severus dengan kalem di depan kelas Slytheryn.

Draco melangkah dengan santai di depan kelas. Memandangi sebentar calon teman-teman barunya dengan pandangan sedikit mengintimidasi dan mengangkat dagu runcingnya. Itu adalah ajaran dari daddynya untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Namaku Draco Lucius Malfoy. Panggil saja Draco," ucapnya penuh percaya diri, singkat dan jelas. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dan juga pandangan kagum dari para gadis mulai terarah kepadanya, tapi Draco tetap berusaha tenang dan tidak terpengaruh. Mempertahankan arogansi dan kesan cool dari dirinya.

"Baiklah kurasa cukup. Draco, duduklah di samping Blaise, pojok kiri belakang," ucap Snape memberi arahan.

"Ya, Sir!"Draco berjalan lambat menuju ke bangku yang ditunjuk oleh Severus. Di sampingnya, duduk seorang remaja pria berkulit sedikit kecoklatan yang tersenyum ke arah Draco.

"Hai," sapa anak itu.

"Hai, kau yang bernama Blaise?"

"Ya, Blaise Zabini, lengkapnya. Siap membantumu jika kau ingin berbuat sedikit keonaran, hahaha," kelakar Blaise, sementara Draco hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku belum tertarik, tapi yah…bisa kupertimbangkan untuk jangka panjang," smirk Draco membuat Blaise membuat gerakan 'hu' dengan bibirnya. Nampaknya keduanya memang punya kecocokan.

"Husst…lebih baik kau simpan ocehanmu untuk nanti, Blaise. Kau tidak mau kelas kita kena pengurangan poin dan kalah lomba gara-gara obrolan tidak pentingmu itu?" bisik anak laki-laki yang duduk di depan Blaise.

"Lupakan lomba konyol kedisiplinan atau apa yang sama sekali tidak penting itu, Theo. Atau kita akan cepat tua karena terlalu patuh aturan," balas Blaise.

"Sudahlah, kau memang jagonya berdebat. Dan kau anak baru, kuharap kau menjaga sikap agar kelas kita tidak berada di zona bahaya!"

"Yes, sir!" ejek Blaise sambil membuat gerakan bibir mencibir. Remaja bernama Theo itu hanya mendengus sebagai tanggapan.

"Ketua kelas kita, namanya Theodore Nott. Dia sahabatku, tapi kami jarang akur," bisik Blaise kepada Draco.

XX

Bel istirahat berbunyi tepat saat Draco sudah mulai menguap mendengar paparan sejarah dari Mr Binn yang panjang dan lebar itu. Draco bukannya tidak suka dengan pelajaran sejarah, hanya saja jika terlalu lama mendengar orang bercerita, maka ia akan mengantuk, dan itu terjadi saat sang guru sejarah kurang mau mengaktifkan siswa dan lebih memilih metode ceramah untuk penyampaian materinya selama kurang lebih 90 menit tanpa jeda.

"Blaise, bangun!" Draco mengguncang bahu teman barunya yang tengah tidur dengan sangat nyenyaknya.

"Biarkan saja, tidak usah bangunkan bocah malas itu!" komentar anak yang kata Blaise tadi adalah sang ketua kelas, Theo.

"Kau mau mengerjaiku lagi, Theo. Maaf saja, aku sudah terjaga dari tadi, hanya saja malas membuka mata," Blaise meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang kaku setelah tertidur begitu lama dalam posisi duduk.

"Hei Draco, mau ke aula besar bersama?" seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan perawakan kerempeng tiba-tiba menggandeng lengan kanan Draco, membuat Draco nyaris terlonjak saking kagetnya. Di belakang Pansy, beberapa gadis lain memandang ke arah Draco dengan wajah kecewa, nampaknya mereka juga ingin berkenalan dengan Draco secara lebih dekat.

"Kau ini siapa?" tanya Draco polos.

"Hati-hati dengan si genit itu Draco. Dia seperti lintah, sekali kau beri kesempatan, maka dia akan menempelmu setiap saat dan sangat sulit untuk lepas darinya," papar Blaise sambil melayangkan pandangan mencibir kea rah gadis itu.

"Namaku Pansy Parkinson. Panggil saja Pansy. Dan kuharap kau tidak mendengarkan omongannya. Aku ini gadis yang manis kok,"

"Hoeekkk …" ejek Theo sambil membuat gerakan muntah dan mendapat deathglare gratis dari Pansy, serta tawa keras dari Blaise.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu itu, rasanya risih sekali tanganku digandeng-gandeng begitu!" Draco berucap dingin dan datar.

"Baiklah, kau ini tega sekali ya!" sungut Pansy lalu buru-buru melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Draco.

Mereka berempat kemudian berjalan menuju ke aula besar untuk mengambil snack istirahat mereka. Ya, Hogwarts menerapkan standar makanan yang tinggi. Mereka memasak sendiri makanan yang akan disantap siswa dan guru. Snack dan minuman ringan setiap istirahat, serta makan besar di siang hari. Dan semuanya disajikan di aula besar sekolah, sehingga setiap jam istirahat atau makan siang, semua siswa dan guru akan berkumpul di sana untuk menyantap hidangan bersama.

Jam istirahat itu menjadi kali pertama Draco merasakan suasana istirahat di sekolah barunya. Ia dan ketiga temannya mengambil tempat duduk di kursi yang disediakan untuk kelas Slytherin, di mana seluruh siswa berbagai tingkatan tahun dengan nama kelas yang sama akan berkumpul bersama untuk menyantap snack dan minuman ringan yang kebetulan hari itu menyajikan tiramisu dan aneka jus buah-buahan. Para petugas dapur hilir mudik menyajikan seluruh hidangan dan suasana aula sungguh bising oleh suara ocehan ratusan siswa yang bergabung menjadi satu.

Draco menyapukan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, hingga matanya tertambat pada deretan siswa kelas Gryffindor. Ia sempat mengingat obrolan antara Lily dan Albus yang mengatakan bahwa Harry ada di kelas itu, sama dengan asrama kedua orang tuanya dulu. Maka dengan cepat mata Draco menjelajah seluruh bangku anak-anak Gryffindor hingga menemukan sosok yang ia cari tengah bercanda dengan seorang remaja pria yang mungkin lebih tua darinya, berambut pirang pendek ikal. Badannya cukup tinggi, proporsional dan berwajah tampan.

Draco berspekulasi bahwa remaja pria itu kemungkinan adalah kekasih Harry, melihat intensitas pergaulan mereka yang begitu akrab, mungkin merasa dunia milik mereka berdua.

"Kau kenapa?" Blaise menyenggol lengan Draco, membuat remaja itu terkaget hingga hampir menjatuhkan sendok yang tengah ia pegang.

"Tidak…tidak ada apa-apa, Blaise. Aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat," jawab Draco sedikit gugup.

"Pasti sedang mencari gadis seksi untuk kau jadikan kekasih. Hmmm…dari analisis arah pandanganmu, sepertinya kau mengincar gadis Gryffindor, benar?" tanya Blaise dengan wajah sok tahunya.

"Kau ini seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan, sudahlah, makan saja tiramisumu,"

Draco sesekali masih mencuri pandang ke arah Harry duduk, dan entah bagaimana, sesaat Harry juga membalas pandangan Draco, tapi dengan pandangan tidak bersahabatnya. Dan buru-buru Draco mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hei, setelah ini kita masih punya waktu sekitar limabelas menit. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah? Aku mau menunjukkan tempat-tempat bagus untukmu, space yang mungkin kita perlukan untuk bersembunyi saat ingin membolos, kau ikut Theo?" ucap Blaise sambil merapikan piring yang sudah ia habiskan isinya hingga licin tandas.

"Tentu saja, aku harus mengawasimu jangan sampai mengajari murid baru kita ini dengan hal-hal yang tidak baik," balas Theo.

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil hmm? Aku ini di luar perkiraan kalian," Draco mengeluarkan smirk tampan yang membuat beberapa gadis remaja di sekitarnya mendadak blushing.

* * *

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

* * *

Mumpung koneksi internet saya lagi lancar, seharian ini saya langsung update 2 chapter.

Ada yang bisa menebak, siapa yang saya cast jadi kekasih Harry? Yang jelas bukan Cedric, soalnya kan rambutnya pirang ... hahaha

Oiya, thanks buat yang sudah ngefave, ngefollow dan ngereview.

Untuk Guest, askasufa (2x review ... double thanks), dan Velovevee, makasih reviewnya.

Boleh minta review dan masukan lagi untuk chap ini?

Makasih sebelumnya ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter dan segala seluk beluknya milik JK Rowling.**

 **No plagiarism, no copy paste.**

 **Warning : AU, femHarry, cerita mungkin membosankan dan mungkin idenya agak pasaran, banyak typo bertebaran, ada tata bahasa maupun penulisan yang tidak sesuai EYD, etc,etc.**

 **Sekali lagi ini femHarry. Bagi yang tidak suka Harry tercasting menjadi perempuan, silakan pencet back button.**

* * *

 **JANJI**

* * *

"Jadi kapan kita bisa terang-terangan berpacaran di depan orang tuamu, 'Rry? Kau tahu kan, aku lama-lama tidak nyaman dengan hubungan kita. Kita berpacaran tapi harus bersembunyi dari pantauan orang tuamu, bukankah ini juga tidak baik?" remaja pria itu melempar sebuah kerikil ke arah danau di hadapannya, menimbulkan bunyi kecipak di kejauhan.

"Maafkan aku, Mac. Kau tahu kan bagaimana orang tuaku tidak mengijinkan aku untuk berpacaran sebelum umurku 17 tahun?" gadis berambut pendek itu memandang jauh ke arah danau yang airnya sudah kembali tenang.

Sang kekasih menghela nafas dalam. Berbalik kemudian memandang Harry lekat.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi jika kondisinya seperti ini, aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa bertahan denganmu, 'Rry! Aku lelah, kau tahu itu. Kita tidak bisa menjalani kehidupan berpacaran seperti remaja yang lain. Bahkan untuk mengajakmu kencan di malam minggu pun tidak mungkin, mengantarmu pulang juga tidak bisa kulakukan. Kita hanya bia bertemu di sekolah dan setelah itu hanya chatting saja,"

"Mac, kumohon bertahanlah. Aku sedang berusaha mencari cara untuk mengatakan kepada orang tuaku. Tolong bersabar!" Harry meraih kedua tangan kekasihnya, sang kapten sekaligus kipper andalan tim sepakbola kelas Gryffindor, Cormac McLaggen. Salah seorang cassanova tampan incaran banyak gadis di Hogwarts yang setahun lebih tua dari Harry. Ia dan Harry sudah hampir empat bulan berpacaran, namun sekalipun belum pernah Harry ajak ke rumahnya.

"Nah, ini namanya Danau Hitam. Aku biasa tidur di sini jika sedang membolos atau sedang bosan di kelas. Viewnya bagus, angin sepoi-sepoi dan cukup sepi tempatnya. Pokoknya kujamin akan sangat nyenyak untuk tidur di sini, tapi kau harus hati-hati dengan tukang kebun sekolah, Mr Hagrid yang suka tiba-tiba muncul dan itu akan jadi hal yang sangat mengganggu," tiba-tiba satu suara remaja pria terdengar hingga ke tempat Harry dan Cormac berada. Sepasang sejoli itupun menoleh dan mendapati tiga remaja pria dari kelas lain tengah berjalan menyusuri tepian danau dan menuju ke arah mereka.

"Dan juga kau bisa mengajak gadismu kemari untuk berpacaran, sepi dan romantis," tambah Theo sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Harry dan Cormac. Dan disahuti siulan oleh Blaise dengan tampang jahilnya seperti biasa.

"Dasar anak Slytherin kurang kerjaan. Seenaknya mengatai orang lain," ucap Cormac kesal dengan ulah duo Blaise-Theo yang sedikit kurang ajar itu. Sementara Harry memandang marah kepada Draco yang bahkan belum berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Hei, kami tidak sedang membicarakan dirimu. Kami sedang mengenalkan lingkungan sekolah kepada teman baru kami ini, mengapa jadi kau yang marah?" tanya Blaise sambil nyengir.

"Tapi arah pandangan mata kalian memandang kepadaku dan kekasihku!"

"Berlebihan sekali," gumam Draco, dengan satu smirk memandang merendahkan kepada Cormac.

"Apa kau bilang anak baru?"

"Kubilang kau ini berlebihan sekali, sudahlah, kurasa kami tidak selevel denganmu. Blaise, Theo, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Draco sambil melenggang mendahului kedua sobat barunya.

'Awas kau Malfoy', Harry mengeratkan genggamannya melihat kekasihnya yang direndahkan begitu saja oleh Draco.

"Berhenti kau," tapi di luar dugaan, Cormac justru mengejar Draco, menarik kerah bajunya dan nyaris memukul wajah Draco, namun dengan sigap di mentahkannya pukulan dari Cormac, kemudian Draco mengunci gerakan Cormac. Keadaan berbalik, kini Cormac yang justru terjepit. Sementara keadaan memanas, Blaise dan Theo justru terlihat begitu menikmati.

"Hentikan, kubilang hentikan!" jerit Harry sambil menghampiri kekasihnya. Melihat wajah marah Harry, Draco buru-buru melepaskan Cormac dan ganti memandang tepat ke arah kedua bola mata hijau emerald Harry kemudian beralih kembali ke wajah Cormac.

"Kalau kekasihmu tidak menolongmu, aku bisa saja menghajarmu hingga babak belur. Camkan itu, dan kau…" ucapan Draco terputus saat melihat wajah Harry yang sudah benar-benar naik darah.

"Beritahu kekasihmu itu agar tidak menyerang orang dari belakang!" dan dengan gaya coolnya, Draco kembali melenggang pergi.

"Wow, ternyata teman baru kita ini benar-benar di luar perkiraan," ucap Blaise riang.

"Benar, aku nampaknya juga harus berhati-hati mulai hari ini," lanjut Theo sambil menyusul Draco yang sudah memimpin di depan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Mac?" ucap Harry lembut, sementara kekasihnya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai," dan sekali lagi Cormac hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

XX

Harry memutuskan menunggu jemputan Mommynya tepat di halaman kastil. Menikmati hembusan angin sore yang memainkan rambut pendeknya, sambil melamun. Dan entah mengapa yang kali ini mampir di pikirannya adalah si anak yang menumpang di rumahnya, Draco Malfoy. Entah mengapa, Harry merasa sedikit aneh dengan perubahan sikap remaja pria itu saat berinteraksi di Hutan belakang sekolah pagi menjelang siang tadi. Ia seperti melihat sisi lain yang begitu berbeda dari sang pewaris Malfoy. Di rumah, Malfoy begitu kalem, penurut, dan bahkan lebih terkesan mengalah saat berhadapan dengannya, tapi di sekolah sikapnya berubah 180 derajat. Ada sisi arogan, cool, sombong, dan berwibawa menyatu dalam pribadinya.

"Harry, kau membolos latihan cheerleader sore ini?" seorang gadis berambut ikal panjang kecoklatan dengan paras cantik itu menginterupsi Harry dari lamunannya.

Harry tentu saja kaget setengah mati mendapati sahabat karibnya tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya dengan wajah sedikit khawatir.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, 'Mione," bohong Harry setelah sesaat menetralisir kekagetannya, meskipun faktanya dia hanya sedang malas latihan dan ingin menghabiskan sore harinya itu dengan menonton acara televisi kesayangannya hingga puas.

"Kau tidak bohong kan?" tanya Hermione dengan tampang menyelidik, bagaimanapun juga gadis cerdas itu tidak akan mudah dibohongi begitu saja.

"I…iya, 'Mione, kau tidak percaya padaku?" Harry gugup.

"Tentu saja. Kau kan sering seperti itu. Menjadi temanmu sejak play grup membuatku hapal kebiasaanmu 'Rry!" senyum Hermione lembut.

"Hah, aku memang tidak bisa berbohong darimu!"

"Dan biar kutebak, pasti kau sedang punya masalah berat, kalau tidak, ekspresimu tidak akan seserius itu bukan?" sambung Hermione. Harry mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak mau bercerita kepadaku?" sambung gadis itu lagi.

"Besok saja, kita ke Honeydukes, nanti aku akan minta ijin ke Mommy," jawab Harry.

"Boleh juga, kudengar ada varian es krim baru yang rendah kalori, aku tidak sabar untuk mencobanya,'Rry!"

"Benarkah? Aduh, aku jadi penasaran,"

Baru asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba handphone Harry berbunyi. Ternyata dari Mommynya yang sudah menunggu di jalanan menuju sekolah. Jadi mau tak mau Harry kali ini harus berjalan lumayan jauh.

"Maaf, 'Mione, aku sudah dijemput. Tapi besok kita akan banyak bercerita. Jangan lupa ceritakan kemajuan hubunganmu dengan Ron ya!" Harry berpamitan kemudian berjalan tergesa menuju ke tempat Mommynya menunggu.

XX

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya diisi tentang obrolan seputar menu makan malam dan beberapa pertanyaan dari Lily mengenai kehidupan sekolah Draco di hari pertamanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Mom!" ucap Harry entah untuk kali keberapa.

"Lalu kau tidak berinteraksi dengan Draco sama sekali?" tanya Lily penasaran.

"No. Aku … Kami tidak berinteraksi sama sekali," dan sekali lagi Harry berbohong. Mana mungkin dia akan menceritakan perdebatan kekasihnya dengan Malfoy yang berujung perkelahian itu. Bisa ketahuan kalau dia sudah punya pacar, dan itu bahaya sekali.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal kekasihnya, Harry jadi sadar bahwa si Malfoy sudah mengetahui rahasia besarnya itu. Kini, sebuah kekhawatiran mulai menggelayuti hatinya. Bagaimanapun mau tak mau dia harus membicarakan ini dengan Malfoy. Sebab jika sampai Malfoy salah bicara dan menceritakan perihal kekasihnya kepada orang tuanya, maka habislah Harry.

"Kau benar-benar tidak menyukai Draco? Padahal dia anak yang baik,'Rry!" sambung Lily kembali.

'Anak baik?' cibir Harry dalam hati.

"Aku hanya belum bisa menerima kehadirannya saja Mom," bohong Harry yang tidak mau terlihat semakin buruk di mata Mommynya.

"Jadi kapan kau bisa menerima Draco seperti sahabat atau bahkan saudara angkatmu?"

"I don't know,"

Dan sebuah helaan nafas dalam menandakan kekecewaan yang mendera bathin Lily. Harry sebenarnya tidak suka ibunya bersedih, tapi bagaimana lagi, ia sudah terlalu banyak berbohong sekarang.

"Mom, ngomong-ngomong di mana Si Malfoy itu sekarang? Mengapa tidak menumpang mobil kita?" tanya Harry mulai penasaran karena sejak dari sekolah ia tidak melihat Draco di sudut manapun.

"Bisakah kau panggil dia dengan nama Draco? Malfoy terkesan sangat tidak akrab. Dan tolong jangan kau ulang kalimat terakhirmu tadi saat ada Draco di dekat kita.

"Malfoy lebih nyaman di lidahku ketimbang Draco. Dan untuk kalimatku tadi, aku minta maaf dan tidak akan kuulangi lagi,"

Sebuah helaan nafas lagi sebelum Lily menjawab pertanyaan Harry,"Draco pulang dengan jalan kaki. Katanya ingin berpetualang di sekitar sini."

"Dia baru di sini, memangnya tidak takut tersesat?" balas Harry.

"Mom sudah melarangnya, tapi dia nekat!"

'Semoga saja kau tersesat, Malfoy,' bathin Harry bahagia.

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

 **TERIMA KASIH untuk yang sudah ngefave, ngefollow dan ngereview.  
**

 **Mohon review lagi untuk chap ini**

 **Thank You**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter dan segala seluk beluknya milik JK Rowling.**

 **no plagiarism, no copy paste.**

 **Warning : AU, femHarry, cerita mungkin membosankan dan mungkin idenya agak pasaran, banyak typo bertebaran, ada tata bahasa maupun penulisan yang tidak sesuai EYD, etc,etc.**

 **Sekali lagi ini femHarry. Bagi yang tidak suka Harry tercasting menjadi perempuan, silakan pencet back button.**

* * *

 **JANJI**

* * *

Nyatanya harapan Harry tidak menjadi kenyataan lantaran Draco datang beberapa menit sesudah Harry dan Mommynya sampai di kediaman Potter. Saat Mommynya bertanya mengenai perjalanan Draco sampai ke rumah, dia mengatakan bahwa sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan. Bahkan berhasil mendapatkan jalan yang lebih dekat karena kedua teman barunya yang ternyata hobi keluyuran memberikan banyak rekomendasi untuk remaja pria itu.

Dan saat ini ketiganya tengah menikmati afternoon tea saat handphone Lily berdering. Telepon dari universitas tempat wanita itu bekerja yang memintanya untuk ke kampus sore itu juga.

"Nah, Mom masih ada sedikit urusan dengan proyek penelitian yang harus segera diselesaikan. Dan Dad mungkin juga pulang agak malam karena harus mengantar pesanan barang ke luar kota. Karena sekarang kau sudah ada teman di rumah, Mom tidak perlu menitipkanmu di rumah Uncle Arthur bukan?" ucap Lily setelah menghabiskan teh dalam cangkirnya.

Dengan malas Harry menganggukan kepala, tapi jelas ekspresi ketidaksukaannya ditinggal berdua hanya dengan pewaris Malfoy itu.

"Draco, tolong jaga Harry ya. Kalau kalian lapar, kalian bisa memanaskan pasta dan daging panggang. Oiya, aku meninggalkan beberapa poundsterling di meja bawah televisi. Pergunakan untuk keperluan darurat saja," titah sang Nyonya Potter. Kali ini ganti Draco yang mengangguk perlahan sebelum kembali menyesap teh yang ada di cangkirnya dengan begitu anggun dan penuh tata krama. Afternoon tea pertama Draco bersama keluarga Potter.

Harry mencuri pandang ke arah Draco yang masih kalem dan tenang dengan kegiatan minum tehnya yang sudah mirip dengan para kaum bangsawan itu. Sedikit minder mengingat gaya minum tehnya yang terkesan sangat serampangan dan asal teguk tanpa memperhitungkan sopan santun dan semacamnya yang ia rasa sama sekali tidak penting, mengingat acara itu dilakukan di kalangan keluarga sendiri.

"Baiklah, kurasa Mom harus berangkat sekarang," Lily kembali melihat jam tangannya, kemudian menyambar jaet tidak terlalu tebal dengan warna senada yang kemudian ia kenakan di tubuhnya, mengingat cuaca awal musim semi yang masih agak dingin itu.

Sejenak kemudian Draco bangkit dan mengambil tas milik Lily. Remaja itu kemudian menyerahkan tas jinjing itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Thanks Draco," dan Harry memandang dengan cibiran tidak suka melihat ulah Draco barusan.

"Mom, pergi dulu. Kalian jaga rumah baik-baik ya!" Lily mengecup kening Harry dan menepuk pelan pundah Draco.

"Hati-hati Mom!"

"Kami akan baik-baik saja, Aunt!"

Lily kembali tersenyum sebelum berbalik lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Sejenak terdengar suara raungan mesin mobil yang kemudian perlahan menjauhi rumah kediaman keluarga Potter.

Sepeninggal Lily, suasana meja makan menjadi sedikit tidak nyaman. Aura-aura kemarahan terutama menguar dari diri Harry. Sementara Draco masih dengan santainya meneguk sisa teh yang ada di cangkirnya.

"Malfoy sialan, sebenarnya apa yang tadi kau pikirkan saat berkelahi dengan Mac? Kuminta kau besok minta maaf dan kepadanya," ucap Harry dengan emosi yang berapi-api. Lupa sudah dia pada tujuan awalnya untuk meminta Malfoy merahasiakan perihal kekasihnya dari kedua orang tuanya itu. Entah mengapa, hanya dengan melihat ekspresi Malfoy yang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa itu, emosi Harry mendadak bergolak.

"Bukankah seharusnya pacarmu itu yang minta maaf kepadaku karena sudah mencoba menyerangku dari belakang?" Draco masih tetap kalem.

"Kau ini keterlaluan. Dan juga, aku tidak suka aksi sok manismu itu di depan orang tuaku," tambah Harry penuh penekanan.

Draco tersenyum miring, meletakkan cangkir tehnya, kemudian memandang tajam dan penuh intimidasi kepada Harry. Melihat itu, nyali Harry sedikit menciut juga.

"Aku tidak peduli, Potter," desis Draco begitu pelan tapi penuh dengan penekanan. Harry mengeratkan genggaman tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Aku di sini karena orang tuamu yang mengajakku. Jadi kurasa sudah sepantasnya aku membalas kebaikan mereka semampuku. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama kepadamu. Tapi nampaknya kau tidak bisa kuajak bersahabat. Jadi kupikir, lebih baik aku tidak memperdulikan pendapatmu atau apapun mengenai apa yang kulakukan. Dan satu lagi, aku tahu satu rahasia besarmu. Ini nampaknya bisa menjadi hal yang menguntungkan bagiku,"

"A…apa maksudmu?"

"Biar kau tebak sendiri, apa saja yang sempat kudengar saat kau bersama pacarmu di tepi danau tadi siang," Draco bangkit, merapikan kursi yang ia duduki. Mengambil cangkir dan piring-piring yang barusan dipakai olehnya dan Lily, menyisakan cangkir dan piring milik Harry. Remaja itu lalu membawa cangkir dan piring kotor ke tempat cuci piring, kemudian mencucinya dengan hati-hati. Meninggalkan Harry yang masih shock dan kehilangan kata-kata untuk berbicara.

'Jadi si Malfoy sialan itu sudah tahu rahasiaku,' bathinnya.

Harry masih berpikir keras hingga tidak sadar saat Malfoy berada di belakang tempat duduknya setelah menyelesaikan acaranya mencuci piring.

"Hmmm, sepertinya ini benar-benar kartu as untukku," ucap Draco, membuat Harry nyaris melompat saking kagetnya.

"Mal….Malfoy, maukah membuat kesepakatan denganku?" tanya Harry gugup.

"Kesepakatan? Biar kupikirkan dulu ya?" Draco berjalan meninggalkan Harry, menuju ruang keluarga, menyalakan televisi dan duduk manis di sofa hitam yang ada di sana. Merasa ditinggalkan, Harry kemudian menyusul dan duduk di samping Draco, di sofa yang sama.

"Jangan jual mahal, ini kesempatan aku bisa berdamai dengamu, pikirkan itu!" kejar Harry.

"Aku tidak melihat di mana letak keuntungannya bagiku. Sebab kupikir, aku tidak terlalu membutuhkan interaksi denganmu. Asal orang tuamu baik kepadaku, semua tidak jadi masalah," Draco masih menatap televisi yang tengah menayangkan acara reality show itu, sementara Harry terlihat tengah menahan emosinya agar tidak meluap.

"Kau bisa memintaku melakukan apapun, asal kau tidak menceritakan tentang Mac, pacarku kepada kedua orang tuaku,"

Draco terlihat tertarik, kemudian menoleh kea rah gadis itu,"apapun? Tak terbatas? Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu?" tanyanya sumringah. Dan Harry mengangguk lemah dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Okay. Tunggu di sini. Aku akan kembali beberapa menit lagi," Draco berlari cepat menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya di lantai 2.

'Dasar bodoh, apa yang sudah kulakukan. Ini sama saja bunuh diri,' gerutu Harry dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara langkah-langkah menuruni tangga, disertai siulan bahagia, dan siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan Draco. Pemuda itu kini membawa dua lembar kertas ukuran folio dengan tulisan tangannya yang rapi di tangan kanannya, serta satu pulpen tinta di tangan kirinya.

"Tanda tangani ini,' ucap Draco sambil menyerahkan kertas itu kepada Harry.

"Apa itu?" tanya Harry pelan

"Surat perjanjian," jawab Draco mantap.

XX

'Surat Perjanjian. Berdasarkan kesepakatan antara Harry James Potter (yang selanjutnya disebut pihak 1) dan Draco Lucius Malfoy (yang selanjutnya disebut pihak 2), maka kami berdua diwajibkan melakukan hal-hal berikut ini selama berinteraksi. Pihak 1 : a) wajib bersikap baik kepada pihak 2 saat bersama dengan kedua atau salah satu dari orang tua pihak 1, b) memberikan bantuan apapun yang diminta pihak 2, kapanpun, dan dimanapun. Pihak 2 : wajib merahasiakan kepada kedua orang tua pihak 1 bahwa pihak 1 sudah mempunyai kekasih. Demikian surat perjanjian ini dibuat dan berlaku dalam kurun waktu tidak terbatas. Jika terjadi pelanggaran baik oleh pihak 1 maupun pihak 2, maka segala kesepakatan akan dibatalkan. Tanda tangan Pihak 1, tanda tangan pihak 2.'

Harry lagi-lagi membaca surat perjanjian yang sudah ia tanda tangani bersama dengan Malfoy. Gadis itu sebenarnya merasa sangat berat dengan ketentuan yang sudah disepakatinya, terutama untuk poin 2. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia benar-benar terpaksa melakukan ini.

Gadis berambut pendek itu kemudian menyimpan surat perjanjiannya. Jangan sampai kedua orang tuanya membaca surat itu. Semua bisa menjadi semakin runyam jika sampai itu terjadi.

Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis itu memutuskan untuk mencari pengisi perut lantara perutnya sudah protes minta diisi. Maklum, jam sudah menunjukkan waktunya makan malam, dan kedua orang tuanya tak juga kunjung pulang.

Harry tengah menuruni tangga saat indera penciumannya samar-sama mencium bau harum daging panggang. Ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk memastikan bahwa indera penciumannya tidak salah. Dan benar saja, di dapur itu sosok remaja muda yang seharian itu sudah sukses mengaduk emosinya, sang keturunan Malfoy tengah duduk manis sambil menyuapkan sepotong daging panggang ke dalam mulutnya. Harry menelan ludahnya saat melihat betapa lezat nampaknya makanan yang tengah dilahap Malfoy.

"Kau mau berdiri di sana sampai kapan?" tanya Draco tanpa melihat posisi Harry berdiri.

"Kenapa memangnya? Terserah kepadaku bukan?" jawab Harry menjaga penuh gengsinya.

"Lebih baik kau kemari dan bergabung denganku. Aku sudah memanaskan daging panggang lezat ini, oh juga pastanya. Kau tinggal makan saja, jadi alangkah bijaknya jika kau tinggalkan gengsi konyolmu itu atau kau harus menahan lapar,"sambung Draco setelah menelan potongan dagingnya kembali.

Harry mau tak mau mengakui bahwa ucapan Malfoy barusan memang benar adanya. Gengsi tidak akan membuat laparnya hilang. Maka dia memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat duduk tepat di hadapan Malfoy. Mengambil piring yang telah disiapkan dan sepotong besar daging sapi panggang yang sudah mampir di piringnya. Harry memotong dan menyuapkan potongan daging itu tanpa banyak bersuara.

"Kau tidak mau memujiku yang sudah menyiapkan semua ini untuk kita berdua?"

Harry hanya melayangkan sebuah deathglare sebal kepada Malfoy masih tanpa ucapan sepatah katapun.

"Hei, kau sedang sariawan atau sakit gigi?" goda Malfoy sambil tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Harry yang semakin cemberut.

Harry beranjak dan siap meninggalkan meja makan, tapi dengan sigap Malfoy menarik lengannya.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau boleh menyentuhku?" ucap Harry sarkastis.

"Sudah makanlah. Aku akan diam," Harry mendengus, namun kemudian duduk kembali dan keduanya menghabiskan makanannya tanpa ada suara.

XX

Sesaat setelah makan malam selesai, Harry langsung kembali menuju kamarnya, sementara Malfoy yang membereskan semua piring kotor, seperti biasa.

Selesai berbenah, remaja itu tidak langsung menuju kamarnya seperti Harry, tapi lebih memilih untuk membuka ponselnya sambil menonton televisi di ruang keluarga. Ia mencari update berita mengenai nasip kedua orang tuanya meskipun hasilnya masih nihil.

Akhirnya Draco memutuskan mengunci pintu rumah karena kedua orang tua Harry yang belum kunjung pulang hingga jam menunjuk pukul delapan malam. Draco menuju kamarnya dan baru menyadari bahwa ada pintu yang bisa dibuka yang arahnya menuju ke balkon. Iseng dia membuka pintu itu dan betapa terkejutnya karena di balkon ia menemukan Harry tengah bersandar di pagar balkon sambil menerawang melihat pemandangan langit malam. Gadis itupun tak kalah kaget lantaran kegiatan melamunnya terinterupsi oleh kedatangan Draco.

"Kau mau apa mengikutiku kesini?" tanya Harry sedikit kasar.

"Iseng saja, kupikir menikmati pemandangan malam akan menyenangkan. Kau tak keberatan kan jika aku bergabung. Kebetulan aku ini sedikit tertarik pada astronomi, dan sepertinya view di sini sangat bagus untuk mengamati langit, apalagi di sini tidak terlalu banyak polusi cahaya," ucap Draco panjang.

"Jika aku jawab keberatanpun kau tidak akan pergi juga kan?" Harry lagi-lagi mendengus sebal. Sementara Draco hanya tersenyum, mengiyakan secara tidak langsung.

"Kau tahu, dulu aku mempunyai sebuah teropong bintang yang lumayan bagus di rumahku. Aku sering sekali melakukan pengamatan saat malam hari. Kadang sendiri, kadang bersama Mom atau Dad. Alam semesta itu sangat luas dan menarik. Tak ada habisnya untuk digali," Draco diam sejenak, meninggikan pandangannya pada beberapa bintang yang nampak berkelap kelip di atas kepalanya.

"Tapi aku kini tidak bisa melakukan hal itu lagi Potter!" hembusan angin mengisi ruang kosong di antara Harry dan Draco saat keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Entah mengapa, Harry merasa ikut tercekat mendengar suara Malfoy barusan. Ada kesedihan, keputusasaan dan kekecewaan dari suaranya. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya, memandang ke arah pemuda yang kini masih mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi ke arah langit dalam diam. Namun remang lampu masih bisa membuat mata minus Harry menangkap raut kesedihan pada wajah itu. Air mata yang tengah ditahan dalam-dalam agar tidak jatuh.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur Potter, hari sudah larut. Biar aku saja yang terjaga hingga kedua orang tuamu pulang," ucap Draco saat ia sudah mampu menstabilkan emosinya.

"Kau … baik-baik saja, Malfoy?" tanya Harry ragu, sementara Draco sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Harry yang nampaknya disisipi sedikit kekhawatiran itu.

Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Draco saat sebuah gelengan halus ia tunjukkan sebagai jawaban.

"Sudah, kau tidur dulu saja. Kasihan Aunt Lily kalau harus membangunkanmu yang tidurnya sudah seperti orang pingsan itu," sebuah kalimat yang kembali membuat mood Harry menjadi buruk. Gadis itu lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya dengan sedikit keras, sementara Draco tertawa melihat tingkah ngambek Harry.

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

 **Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah memfavoritkan, memfollow dan mereview fanfic saya ini.**

 **Semoga chapter ini cukup menghibur.**

 **Oiya, di sini Harry bukan cewek yang terlalu populer kok, hehehe**

 **Mohon review untuk chapter ini.**

 **Thank You ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter dan segala seluk beluknya milik JK Rowling.**

 **no plagiarism, no copy paste.**

 **Warning : AU, femHarry, cerita mungkin membosankan dan mungkin idenya agak pasaran, banyak typo bertebaran, ada tata bahasa maupun penulisan yang tidak sesuai EYD, etc,etc.**

 **Sekali lagi ini femHarry. Bagi yang tidak suka Harry tercasting menjadi perempuan, silakan pencet back button.**

* * *

 **JANJI**

* * *

Dinginnya pagi yang berpadu dengan hembusan angin sejuk musim semi tak melunturkan semangat Draco untuk berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi dari sebelumnya. Setelah membantu menyiapkan sarapan, ia langsung minta ijin untuk berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Saat James maupun Lily nyaris tidak mengijinkan, Draco berdalih bahwa jalan kaki baginya lebih nyaman, menyehatkan, dan lagi ia sudah janjian dengan teman-teman barunya untuk berangkat bersama. Jadinya Lily maupun James tidak dapat memenangkan adu argumentasi dengan bocah remaja cerdas itu.

Sementara Harry justru terbengong melihat aksi Draco yang benar-benar menolak untuk berangkat bersama dirinya dengan menggunakan mobil Lily. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak enak terselip di hatinya karena ia tahu bahwa alasan terkuat Draco melakukan ini adalah karena dirinya. Karena Harry menolak untuk terlihat bersama dengan Draco selama di sekolah. Tapi buru-buru Harry menepis pemikirannya dan mensugesti dirinya bahwa Draco memang sudah janjian dengan geng Slytherinnya itu, jadi tidak mau berangkat dengan bersama dengannya.

XX

Beberapa pelajaran yang cukup memeras otak sudah terlewati. Ratusan siswa Hogwarts saat ini tengah beristirahat di aula besar sambil menikmati kudapan muffin aneka rasa dan soda dingin.

Di meja Gryffindor, Harry tengah bercanda dengan kekasihnya. Keduanya sepakat melupakan insiden kemarin dan menganggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi mendadak terdengar keriuhan di meja Slytherin. Saat itu perhatian semua siswa terfokus pada sosok remaja pria yang tengah memainkan sapu tangannya, melakukan atraksi sulap ternyata. Entah bagaimana, dengan kelihaiannya, remaja itu berhasil mengubah sapu tangannya menjadi sebuah tongkat pendek. Sontak semua yang melihat bertepuk tangan riuh. Acara istirahat itupun menjadi lebih ramai daripada biasanya.

Harry dan semua siswa Gryffindor serta dua kelas yang lain, lama kelamaan tertarik untuk ikut melonggokkan kepala ke arah meja Slytherin. Dan kembali, dengan gaya yang penuh kepercayaan diri, remaja tampan itu melanjutkan aksinya, mengubah tongkat yang ia bawa menjadi sekuntum bunga yang kemudian ia serahkan kepada seorang gadis, siswi tahun terakhir, membuat gadis itu merona hebat. Kembali tepuk tangan riuh berkumandang di aula itu, kali ini bukan hanya dari meja Slytherin, tapi juga dari kelas yang lain.

'Si Malfoy?' bathin Harry yang seperti mendapat kejutan dari teman serumahnya itu. Ternyata si pemuda tidak hanya cerdas, menguasai sopan-santun minum teh, jago berkelahi, dan sekarang tambah satu lagi yaitu pintar bermain sulap.

"Harry…anak baru itu hebat sekali…" komentar sahabat perempuannya yang kebetulan juga duduk di samping Harry, Hermione si gadis jenius.

"Apanya, hanya sulap saja. Aku juga bisa," sahut seorang remaja pria berambut merah yang wajahnya juga dipenuhi bintik merah sambil memasang tampang tidak suka.

"Kau, mana mungkin bisa Ron!" ejek Hermione tanpa menoleh karena matanya tetap focus melihat ke arah pemuda Slytherin yang rupanya sudah mencukupkan aksinya, meskipun terdengar suara,'lagi…lagi…' dari mayoritas siswa yang ada di sana.

Remaja pria yang bernama Ron itu mendengus keras, tidak suka dengan ucapan Hermione barusan.

"Bukankah anak itu kemarin yang…"

"Sst… sudahlah Mac, tidak usah dibicarakan lagi," potong Harry saat kekasihnya baru saja akan mengungkit peristiwa di tepi danau kemarin.

"Iya…Oh iya, 'Rry. Aku mau pergi sebentar. Ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan," pamit Cormac sebelum Harry sempat berbicara apapun lagi. Pemuda itu mengacak rambut Harry sambil tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan aula. Sementara Harry masih belum berkata apa-apa. Hanya bengong melihat kepegian kekasihnya.

"Cormac kemana?" tanya Hermione di tengah riuh suara siswa yang masih beraplause untuk sang magician amatir.

"Katanya mau mengerjakan tugas," ucap Harry kemudian meneguk sisa soda dalam gelasnya.

"Biasanya selama istirahat dia akan menempel padamu kan 'Rry?" timpal Ron.

"Entahlah. Mungkin ada tugas yang memang harus secepatnya diselesaikan," ucap Harry sedikit tidak yakin.

XX

Pulang sekolah, Harry langsung menelpon Mommynya. Meminta ijin untuk pergi ke Honeydukes bersama dengan Hermione. Lily pun memberi ijin dengan syarat Harry pulangnya tetap harus menunggu jemputan dari Lily, dan Harry mengiyakan.

Maka kedua gadis remaja itu kemudian berjalan dengan riang menuju halte yang paling dekat dari sekolah mereka. Namun naas, saat Harry dan Hermione tengah berjalan, tiba-tiba sebuah sepeda melintas dengan tergesa-gesa dan tak sengaja menyenggol badan Harry. Dan meskipun hanya sebuah sepeda, nyatanya cukup untuk membuat tubuh Harry nyaris jatuh. Nyaris jika saja tubuhnya tidak ditangkap seseorang. Entah kebetulan apa yang membuat Harry begitu shock lantaran sang penolong tak lain adalah sang remaja Malfoy. Tapi jangan bayangkan sebuah posisi romantis seperti di drama-drama, karena posisi Malfoy kini tengah berjongkok, menyangga punggung Harry yang nyaris terjatuh di atas kepalanya.

Adegan itu berlangsung beberapa saat, sebelum tawa Hermione pecah demi memandang pose kedua remaja itu. Sementara sang pengendara sepeda sudah ngebut entah ke mana.

"Kau ini memang payah!" ucap Draco setelah ia memastikan Harry sudah berdiri dengan benar. Remaja itu kemudian menyusul berdiri sambil membenarkan letak tas punggungnya yang agak miring.

"Itu kecelakaan, kau lihat kan, aku sudah berhati-hati," sanggah Harry tak terima.

"Tapi kau tidak berjalan di trotoar. Beruntung aku cepat menolong. Kalau tidak kau bisa gagar otak atau yang lebih parah, jika syaraf belakangmu eror, kau bisa lumpuh!"

"Sudahlah. Hermione, ayo pergi!"

"Tidak mengucapkan terima kasih? Sopan sekali pada orang yang sudah menyelamatkan masa depanmu," Draco sengaja memberikan penekanan pada kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Harry berbalik dengan wajah begitu kesal.

"Tidak perlu, karena orang tuaku sudah membalas lebih!" ucap Harry, kembali berbalik lalu menggandeng Hermione agar segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara Draco hanya terdiam di tempat. Kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan gadis itu. Hatinya sebenarnya sakit, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya, mau diapakan lagi.

Draco menyusuri jalanan menuju rumah keluarga Potter tanpa semangat sedikitpun. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan dirinya, mengapa Harry begitu sulit untuk diajak berteman. Tengah enak-enaknya berjalan, tiba-tiba sebuah klakson mengagetkan langkahnya. Dan di sampingnya kini telah terparkir sebuah sedan mewah berwarna hitam. Sesaat kemudian kaca mobil diturunkan, tampaklah wajah konyol seorang Blaise tengah memandangnya dengan sorot prihatin yang dibuat-buat tentunya.

"Butuh tumpangan, Boy?" tanyanya.

"Kau dijemput?"Draco malah balas bertanya dengan malas.

"Ah, aku juga hanya menumpang, ini mobil sepupuku, Astoria Greengrass, kau ingat, yang suka duduk di barisan paling depan, anak sekelas kita juga," tunjuk Blaise pada penumpang di kursi depan yang perlahan menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Hei, Asto, kau bilang mau kenalan dengan Draco? Sekarang kenapa malah diam?" goda Blasé lagi sambil mencolek pundak sepupunya.

"Di…diam kau Blaise," ucap Astoria terbata. Gadis itu menuduk dalam saat Draco memandang lurus ke arahnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Draco saat ia melihat ketidak jelasan suasana yang tengah ia hadapi.

"A…apa kau mau pulang bersama kami?" tanya gadis itu masih tergugup. Draco terlihat menimbang sesaat.

"Oke, kurasa tidak ada salahnya menerima tawaran baik," seringainya sambil menaiki mobil itu. Ia duduk di bangku belakang bersama dengan Blaise.

"Jadi, aku akan memulai peranku sebagai comblang mulai dari sekarang," ucap Blaise ceria, dan mendapat hadiah geplakan di kepala dari Astoria, serta pandangan kebingungan dari Draco.

XX

Honeydukes siang menjelang sore itu dipadati oleh remaja-remaja yang tengah melepas lelah setelah hampir seharian belajar di sekolah. Mayoritas dari mereka memesan menu yang sama, es krim dan cokelat yang lezat dan terkenal dengan khasiatnya untuk mengurangi stress.

Dua cup besar es krim strawberry cokelat sudah terhidang di hadapan Harry dan Hermione. Keduanya memandangi hidangan lezat itu dengan wajah berbinar. Dan acara santap es krim pun dimulai.

"Yeah, ini lezat sekali 'Mione, " ucap Harry saat sesendok besar es krim sudah berhasil ditelan dan masuk ke dalam lambungnya.

"Dan rendah kalori, jangan lupakan itu," sahut gadis berambut ikal panjang itu.

"Oiya Harry, ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan cerita? Sedari tadi kau belum membicarakan apapun tentang masalahmu," buka Hermione, sekali lagi sambil memasukkan sesendok es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

Harry berhenti makan untuk sesaat. Menghela nafas dalam lalu memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Cormac nampaknya mulai lelah berpacaran denganku," ucap Harry dengan muka muram.

"Ha? Kau serius? Bukankah dulu dia yang mengejar-ngejar dirimu, 'Rry?" Hermione menatap Harry untuk mencari keseriusan dalam ucapan sahabatnya itu, siapa tahu Harry sedang mengerjainya, tapi Hermione yakin seratus persen kalau Harry sedang jujur saat ini.

"Dia merasa berat berpacaran denganku karena tidak bisa menjalani hari-hari seperti pasangan normal. Tidak pernah kencan, tidak pernah bisa mengantarku pulang. Hanya bertemu di sekolah dan berkomunikasi lewat chatting. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana 'Mione, aku tidak mau kehilangan Cormac, tapi aku sendiri tidak punya keberanian menentang kedua orang tuaku," cerita Harry panjang.

Hermione terlihat tengah berpikir sesaat, kemudian gadis itu tersenyum kepada Harry.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun, Harry. Ini namanya perjuangan cinta. Kalau Cormac memang benar-benar mencintaimu, kupikir dia tidak akan keberatan dengan pacaran model apapun, karena jelas-jelas kau begitu mencintainya. Dan juga aturan orang tuamu tidak berlaku selamanya, tapi hanya sampai usiamu 17 tahun bukan? Tapi seandainya dia memutuskan untuk mundur, berarti dia tidak terlalu bersungguh-sungguh memperjuangkan cinta kalian. Mungkin dia hanya bermain-main denganmu," nasihat Hermione yang membuat Harry kembali menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi aku tidak siap jika Cormac memutuskan hubungan kami," tambah Harry. Wajahnya semakin sedih.

"Kalau memang harus terjadi, mau bagaimana lagi? Kau harus siap apapun kondisinya," imbuh Hermione.

"Sudahlah, 'Rry, jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang belum pasti terjadi. Kau ini terlalu was-was. Mungkin Cormac mengatakan itu karena sedang banyak pikiran saja. Tidak perlu terlalu kau risaukan,"

"Iya, 'Mione. Aku tahu,"

"Hei, bolehkah aku mengganti topic pembicaraan," tanya Hermione mencoba menceriakan suasana.

"Tentang Ron?" Harry kembali menyendok es krim nya yang sempat terlupakan.

"Bukan, tapi si anak baru Slytherin itu," ucap Hermione penuh semangat.

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik kepadanya dan mau berpaling dari Ron," Harry mendelik galak kepada Hermione yang malah tertawa tergelak.

"Itu tidak mungkin, 'Rry! Ron itu unik dan tidak mungkin bisa kuganti dengan siapapun. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau mempunyai hubungan tertentu dengan si anak baru itu. Apa aku benar?"

Harry mendengus malas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hermione.

"Kau selalu pintar dalam membaca situasi, 'Mione!"

"Hei, jadi aku benar?" nyaris melonjak Hermione mendengar jawaban Harry. Gadis berambut pendek itu hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"Ya ampun, jadi apa hubungannya denganmu, 'Rry? Kupikir ucapanmu saat ia menolongmu tadi sedikit kasar, tapi anak itu tidak menjawab apapun,"

"Tentu saja, karena ia memang menumpang di rumahku," ucap Harry dengan nada tidak suka.

"Menumpang? Wow, bagaimana ceritanya, 'Rry?" Hermione tambah semangat mendengar jawaban Harry. Dan Harry terpaksa harus menceritakan semuanya kepada sahabat karibnya yang paling ia percaya ini.

* * *

 **bersambung ...  
**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memfollow, memfavoritkan, apalagi kasih review.

Thank You so much ...

Pleaase review lagi untuk chap ini ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter dan segala seluk beluknya milik JK Rowling.**

 **no plagiarism, no copy paste.**

 **Warning : AU, femHarry, cerita mungkin membosankan dan mungkin idenya agak pasaran, banyak typo bertebaran, ada tata bahasa maupun penulisan yang tidak sesuai EYD, etc,etc.**

 **Sekali lagi ini femHarry. Bagi yang tidak suka Harry tercasting menjadi perempuan, silakan pencet back button.**

* * *

 **JANJI**

* * *

Draco pulang bersamaan dengan James. Pria setengah baya itu terlihat lelah, namun masih memperlihatkan wajahnya yang ceria, seperti biasa. James tersenyum melihat Draco yang sigap langsung membantunya menurunkan beberapa perabotan yang digunakannya untuk bekerja, serta beberapa hasil karyanya.

"Terima kasih, Draco. Ah, dengan begini kita bisa segera minum teh lebih awal," ucap James sambil masih tersenyum lebar, Draco mengangguk sambil ikut tersenyum.

"Uncle mau kuseduhkan teh sekarang?" tanya remaja itu.

"Aku tidak menolak!" ucap James jenaka, sambil membuka sebuah bungkusan dan menatanya dalam cake tier dua tingkat, serta meletakkan sebotol selai di dekatnya.

"Bibimu mengatakan bahwa ia kehabisan kudapan untuk minum teh, jadi tadi uncle membeli beberapa raspberry macaron dan scone, kurasa ini cukup untuk kita berdua," lanjut James sembari mencomot satu potong kudapan lezat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Draco hanya tersenyum melihat ulah pria setengah baya di depannya.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, Draco?" tanya James disela kegiatan mengunyahnya.

"Lancar, Uncle. Aku sudah punya beberapa teman baru," jawab Draco sambil dengan terampil menyiapkan dua cangkir teh di atas meja.

"Baguslah, Uncle takut kau tidak kerasan dengan sekolah barumu itu. Hei, apa kau sekelas dengan Harry?" lanjut James.

"Tidak Uncle, aku di kelas Slytherin,"

"Persis dengan Lucie dan Cissy, kau benar-benar duplikat mereka," James memandang kagum kepada Draco.

"Oiya Uncle, aku tadi menurunkan beberapa guci keramik, apakah semuanya buatan Uncle?" tanya Draco dengan sorot mata penuh keingintahuan.

"Hmmm, kenapa? Apakah kau tertarik?"

"Aku sejak dulu sangat mengagumi seni membuat keramik. Kapan-kapan tolong ajari aku. Aku benar-benar ingin membuat satu karya hasil buatan tanganku sendiri,"

"Jangankan satu, kalau kau benar-benar tertarik, aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi asistenku," James tertawa lebar.

"Benarkah? "

"Kapan aku bohong, Nak? Oiya, ngomong-ngomong, mana tehku?"

XX

Malam sudah cukup larut, tapi kebetulan Harry masih belum cukup mengantuk. Bahkan setelah mengerjakan satu esai untuk pelajaran geografi yang cukup memeras otak, matanya masih juga enggan dipejamkan.

Gadis itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu penghubung kamarnya dengan balkon. Menghirup udara malam sesaat mungkin akan merilekskan otaknya yang tengah penat.

Harry tersenyum saat semilir angin malam yang sejuk menyapa kulit wajahnya. Gadis itupun terus melangkah menuju pagar pembatas balkon dan menyandarkan diri dengan nyaman di sana.

"Hai," namun tiba-tiba ketenangannya terusik dengan sebuah suara anak laki-laki yang mulai tidak asing di telinganya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Draco Malfoy. Remaja itu rupanya sudah mendahuluinya malam ini.

"Kau ini mengagetkanku, seperti hantu saja!" ucap Harry sedikit kesal karena nyatanya ia memang kaget dengan aksi pemuda Malfoy itu barusan.

"Sorry!" ucap Draco singkat.

Selama beberapa menit kemudian tidak ada percakapan antara keduanya. Hanya desau angin yang bertiup sepoi, yang mengisi keheningan, selain suara binatang malam yang bersahutan.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba Harry teringat kejadian sepulang sekolah antara dia dan Draco. Ia teringat bagaimana Draco menolongnya, dan bagaimana ucapannya yang alih-alih mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi justru terdengar begitu menyakitkan mungkin.

Harry menarik nafas panjang dan dalam. Memejamkan mata sesaat dan menyusun kata untuk sedikit menebus perbuatannya siang tadi. Bagaimanapun pemuda itu mungkin perasaannya sudah tersakiti oleh omongan pedasnya.

"Malfoy…" ucapan Harry terputus, menunggu respon dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ada apa?" jawab Draco tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kumpulan bintang yang berkelap-kelip di atas sana.

"Sorry untuk ucapanku siang tadi," sambung Harry saat ia sudah benar-benar siap dengan kalimatnya.

"Hnn?" respon singkat Draco sambil menolehkan kepalanya kepada Harry.

"Ucapanku yang mungkin membuatmu tersinggung," tambah Harry.

"Aku sudah melupakannya, Potter. Mungkin aku harus membiasakan diri menerima ucapan seperti itu," senyum getir Draco sambil kembali memandang ke arah bintang-bintang.

Harry merapatkan matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir kepada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa bisa bicara sedemikian kasar kepada Malfoy. Benar-benar di luar dirinya.

"Lain kali … aku akan berusaha menjaga ucapanku," lanjut Harry, sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Draco yang masih saja mengunci matanya pada gugusan bintang di atas sana.

Terdengar tarikan nafas panjang dari arah pemuda itu.

"Seandainya kita bisa berteman," sambung Draco, masih menengadahkan kepalanya.

Harry terdiam mendengar ucapan Draco, tapi hati kecilnya sebenarnya tidak tega juga kalau terus menerus memusuhi remaja itu. Mengingat kondisi keluarga Draco dan semua yang terjadi pada diri pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengiyakan, tapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha sedikit merubah sikapku kepadamu," lanjut Harry.

"Hmm," jawab Draco singkat.

"Meskipun kita tidak berteman, tapi kita satu sekolahkan? Jadi bolehkan aku bertanya?" lanjut Draco. Kali ini ia merubah posisi berdirinya hingga menghadap ke arah Harry.

"Katakan saja. Mumpung moodku sedang baik,"

"Apakah klub sepakbola di sekolah kita ini mempunyai gengsi yang cukup tinggi dan punya popularitas yang bagus?" tanya Draco serius.

Harry terdiam sejenak, sedikit berpikir dan mengingat.

"Kurasa lumayan. Favorit siswa laki-laki. Ada beberapa alumni yang bahkan bergabung di klub professional. Kenapa, kau tertarik ikut?" tanya balik Harry.

"Sedang mempertimbangkan, tapi sayangnya anak Slytherin tidak terlalu banyak yang di sana. Kalau menurutmu apakah aku akan cocok masuk klub itu?" sambung Draco.

"Jangan tanya kepadaku, aku tidak tahu menahu tentang sepakbola,"

"Kau kan anggota klub cheers, masak tidak tahu menahu sih?"

Harry mendeathglare Draco. Sedikit kesal dengan kebiasaan tengil pemuda itu yang mulai ia hapal.

"Oiya Potter. Kalau boleh memberi saran, kupikir kau harus segera putus dengan pacarmu itu," ucap Draco sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Malfoy. Jangan bilang kau merasa iri dengan…"

"Ini hanya saran, terserah kau mau mengikutinya atau tidak. Aku tidur duluan ya!" dan Draco mendahului Harry menuju ke kamarnya untuk tidur malam itu.

XX

"Rry …"teriakan memekakan telinga di gerbang sekolah itu, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan si kembar Weasley, kakak dari teman akrab Harry, Ron Weasley, yang sudah gadis itu anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri.

Kedua laki-laki jangkung dengan cirri fisik yang identik itu berlari pontang-panting mendekati Harry yang dengan wajah tidak mengertinya kemudian berhenti dan menunggu keduanya mendekat.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Harry masih bingung melihat kedua pria yang masih ngos-ngosan itu menyodorkan undangan berwarna biru kepadanya.

"Datanglah bersamaku," ucap keduanya nyaris bersamaan.

"Hei, a…apa ini?" Harry mengambil kedua undangan itu.

"Kau pergi bersamaku atau George di malam terakhir festival akhir tahun ini?" tanya salah satu kembar itu, Fred dengan wajah termemelas yang dia bisa.

"Apakah acara yang kalian maksud adalah acara pesta penutup festival musim semi yang akan diselenggarakan seminggu lagi? Dan hei, bagaimana kalian bisa mendapat undangan ini lebih dulu dari yang lain?" Harry membaca salah satu undangan lalu mengembalikan kepada kedua pemuda itu.

"Kami, siswa tahun ke 11 dan kami berdua panitia, Harry. Sudah pasti kami yang mendapat undangan lebih dulu dari siswa tahun di bawah kami, " kali ini mungkin George yang menjawab. Entahlah, Harry kurang bisa membedakan keduanya meskipun sudah sangat sering berinteraksi dengan mereka berdua.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya kembar yang lain.

"Kalian lupa? Aku ini sudah punya Cormac. Jadi bisa dipastikan aku akan datang ke acara itu dengan dia. Maafkan aku Fred, George. Kuharap kalian mendapat pasangan yang lebih baik dariku untuk kalian ajak ke pesta,"

"Kau tega, 'Rry!" ucap keduanya lemas sambil pergi meninggalkan Harry yang masih menggeleng bingung dengan ulah kembar Weasley yang kadang agak aneh itu.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Harry jadi mulai terpikir juga, mengapa ia sampai lupa pada acara sebesar itu. Memang di aula besar belum sempat diumumkan, tapi seharusnya dia tetap harus ingat bukan?

XX

Acara istirahat kali ini berlangsung cukup hening. Hening karena sang kepala sekolah tengah membacakan sebuah pengumuman menggunakan mikrofon tua yang suaranya bergema di dalam aula luas itu.

Inti dari pengumumannya tentu saja adalah mengenai Festival Musim Semi Tahunan yang akan digelar seminggu lagi. Pada acara itu akan diadakan pameran hasil karya siswa, stand kelas serta panggung besar untuk unjuk kebolehan masing-masing kelas, selama kurang lebih tujuh hari, pada malam puncaknya akan diumumkan hasil lomba kedisiplinan dan kebersihan kelas yang sudah diadakan selama satu tahun ajaran, serta pesta dansa untuk siswa dari tahun ke 9 hingga tahun ke 11. Maka dari itu semua kelas harus bersiap menyambut acara tersebut.

Keriuhan kembali terjadi sesaat setelah Mr Dumbledore selesai dengan pengumumannya, di mana undangan berwarna biru itu dibagikan. Semua siswa mulai membuat planning, baik untuk keperluan kelas maupun dirinya sendiri. Dan khusus untuk siswa tahun ke 9, mereka sangat antusias menyambut pesta dansa yang merupakan acara pesta pertama mereka selama bersekolah di Hogwarts.

"Bagaimana kalau kelas kita menampilkan drama untuk acara panggung terbuka?" usul Seamus, salah satu teman sekelas Harry.

"Kurasa bukan ide yang buruk. Tapi masalahnya kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya dalam waktu seminggu. Naskah saja kita belum punya, aku takut hasilnya nanti kurang bagus," sahut Hermione.

"Aku bisa minta bantuan Mommyku untuk itu. Aku yakin beliau bisa membantu," ucap Neville dengan ekspresi sedikit gugupnya.

"Kau yakin Neville?" Ron memandang menyelidik, membuat pemuda itu semakin gugup saja.

"Aku rasa Neville bisa diandalkan. Bagaimanapun Neville tidak pernah mengecewakan," Harry berucap bijak.

"Kau yakin, Harry?" tanya Seamus tak yakin.

"Aku juga percaya kepada Neville. Tapi kuharap, besok naskah itu sudah siap, jadi kita bisa segera membagi peran dan berlatih bersama," kali ini seorang gadis Asia, Parvati yang menyahut.

"Kurasa, aku bisa menyelesaikannya semalam. Kalian jangan khawatir," Neville tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu, untuk stand pamerannya?" tanya Seamus sambil menyendok pudding cokelatnya.

"Sebaiknya semuanya kita bicarakan di kelas saja, nanti sepulang sekolah. Tidak semua anak kelas kita ada di sini sekarang," ucap Harry.

"Tapi kau kan ketua kelasnya, 'Rry! Kita buat bahasannya dulu tidak masalah kan,"

"Harry benar Ron, sebaiknya kita tidak membuat keputusan sendiri. Semua siswa kelas kita harus diajak berdiskusi," dan semua kemudian setuju untuk menunda obrolan ini di kelas mereka sepulang sekolah nanti.

XX

Sementara, di kubu Draco juga terjadi perbincangan yang tak kalah seru. Beberapa siswa sekelas yang kebetulan duduk satu gerombol mulai membuat rencana kecil untuk panggung kelas mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau band saja? Kau bisa main gitar kan Theo? Atau mau akustik saja? Kebetulan aku ini kan vokalis," sombong Blaise sambil menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Vokalis kamar mandi pastinya," sahut Pansy mengejek.

"Kau ini tukang iri Pans! Iri tanda tak mampu …" balas Blaise tak kalah mengejek.

"Aku iri denganmu? Maaf saja ya, aku jauh lebih oke, tak mungkin aku iri hanya dengan pria berandalan sepertimu!"

"Sudah hentikan! Aku punya ide yang bagus tentang apa yang akan ditampilkan kelas kita nantinya! Akan kukatakan nanti di kelas, " senyum Theo sambil memandang sekilas ke arah teman-temannya.

XX

Siang itu, selesai acara diskusi untuk persiapan Festival Musim Semi, Harry nampak berdiri sendirian di tepi danau. Gadis itu terlihat seperti tengah menunggu seseorang. Dilihat dari gelagatnya yang sesekali memandang berkeliling dan berulang mengecek arlojinya.

"Mac … ini sudah jam berapa?" gumam Harry saat kembali memandang ke arah arlojinya sambil mondar-mandir tidak beraturan.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, rupanya telepon dari Mommynya.

"I know Mom! Beri aku sepuluh menit lagi. Aku masih ada urusan penting!" ucap Harry dengan sorot wajah bingung.

"Ok, thank you Mom," tutup Harry.

"Ini namanya keterlaluan, Mac," gumam Harry lagi.

Gadis itu kemudian mencoba menelpon kekasihnya, namun ternyata ponsel Cormac tidak aktif. Harry tidak menyerah dan tetap mencoba menelpon Cormac selama sisa sepuluh menit dari Mommynya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Gadis itu begitu kesal dan putus asa dibuatnya.

Harry menghela nafas dalam, kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang. Dan demikian, selama satu hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya selama berpacaran, Harry tidak bertemu dengan Cormac di sekolah.

XX

"Kau kenapa,Potter?" sapa Malfoy saat mereka berdua tengah berada di ruang keluarga. Harry menonton televisi tanpa minat pada acara yang dilihatnya, sementara Draco tengah memotong kertas untuk dibuat lampion. Dan kebetulan kedua orang tua Harry tengah pergi menghadiri acara minum teh di rumah salah satu seniman sahabat James. Jadilah mereka kembali ditinggal berdua saja di rumah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Urusi saja urusanmu, Malfoy!" ucap Harry sambil masih mengganti channel televisi secara brutal.

"Urusanku sudah pasti kuurus dengan baik, Potter. Aku sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan masalahmu, tapi aku hanya kasihan pada remote dan televisi yang menjadi korban amukanmu," Harry mendengus kesal sebagai jawaban.

"Apa tentang pacarmu?" tebakan jitu dari Draco yang otomatis membuat Harry kaget.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku sedang memiliki masalah dengannya?" tanya Harry kesal bercampur heran.

"Aku bisa membacamu!" Draco menatap Harry tajam.

"Be..benarkah?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya bercanda," Draco tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Sialan kau, Malfoy!"

"Sebenarnya aku hanya menebak saja. Makanya, sebaiknya ikuti saranku semalam. Sebagai sesama lelaki, aku bisa merasakan gelagat kurang baik pada kekasihmu itu," sambung Malfoy, kembali menekuni lampionnya.

"Kau jangan asal tuduh. Selama 4 bulan pacaran, Cormac tidak pernah mengecewakanku!" bela Harry pada kekasihnya.

"Apakah kau yakin? Apa kau selalu bersama dengannya 24 jam?" tanya Draco, sedikit menyudutkan. Membuat gadis itu terdiam tidak bisa menjawab.

"Tapi aku percaya kepadanya," ucap Harry pelan, tapi masih terdengar di telinga Draco.

Draco menarik nafas dalam.

"Aku tahu, Potter!" Draco menghentikan aktivitasnya, kini pandangan matanya terkunci kepada Harry. Gadis itu sendiri tengah memandang televisi dengan pandangan mata kosong. Dan tanpa Harry ketahui, sebuah desiran aneh tengah dirasakan oleh pemuda itu.

"Entah apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku, tapi aku bisa menjadi teman bertukar pikiran. Jika kau mau…" sambung pemuda itu tidak yakin.

"Kau akan mentertawakanku bukan?" tuduh Harry, membuat Draco mendengus kesal.

"Kau selalu saja berperasangka buruk kepadaku, kalau kau tidak mau bercerita, aku juga tidak rugi," jawaban yang membuat Draco sedikit menyesal karena selalu menawarkan pertemanan kepada gadis keras kepala itu. Pemuda itupun kemudian acuh dan lebih memilih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Hening beberapa saat. Harry yang tadinya menonton televisi memilih mematikan benda itu. Gadis itu pergi ke kamar dan kemudian mengambil kertas origami warna-warni lalu membawanya ke ruang keluarga. Harry menggambil sebuah kertas berwarna hijau dan mulai melipatnya menjadi bentuk burung. Draco mengamati apa yang Harry lakukan dari sudut matanya.

"Apakah itu untuk festival besok?" tanya Draco tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Hmmm," jawab Harry sambil tetap berkonsentrasi dengan kertas origaminya.

Hening kembali beberapa saat.

"Setelah ini mungkin beberapa temanku akan kemari," sambung Harry.

"Apa? Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi? Hah, aku harus membereskan semua barang ini,"

"Untuk apa? Kau tetap di sini saja. Hermione sudah tahu tentangmu. Dan kurasa beberapa temanku yang akan datang kemari tidak akan menggosip atau membuat lelucon konyol tentang semua ini," ucap Harry cuek.

"Kau yakin, Potter?"

"Tentu saja, Malfoy," bersamaan dengan jawaban Harry, bel rumah berbunyi.

"Kau tetap di sini, aku akan membukakan pintu," Harry kemudian beranjak menuju pintu depan, sementara Daraco masih kurang mengerti dengan kelakuan Harry.

'Bukankah dia tidak ingin teman-temannya tahu tentang keberadaanku di rumahnya?' bathin Draco bingung.

* * *

Bersambung ...

* * *

Ugh... akhirnya sampai chapter 7 juga ... waktunya saya mulai membuat kembang-kembang cinta di antara mereka (upsss... spoiler ... wkwkwk)

Tapi please jangan harap ada adegan yang gimana-gimana. Semuanya akan saya buat so soft dan implisit ...

Sebenarnya saya merasa fanfic ini kurang feel westernnya, justru lebih mirip drama-drama asia .. wkwkwk ... maafkah saya ya ... sudah niat bikin fic Harry Potter tapi malah feel ceritanya jadi kayak gini ...

Ah iya, tentu saja saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua yang sudah memfollow, memfavoritkan, apalagi mereview.

Luna : ah, emang Harry nya belum jinak. ntar kalo dah jinak pasti nurut ampe klepek-klepek ama si abang Draco ... hehe. makasih reviewnya ...

askasufa : wahaha ... kalo adegan romantis itu sudah biasa, jadi saya bikin yang agak luar biasa ... duh, udah kecium baunya ya ... tapi belum nampak wujudnya kan? maaf ga bisa komen dulu, ntar tambah spoiler lagi ... hehehe... iya... Draco mah komplit and spesial ... Makasih semangatnya. Makasih udah review setiap chap ... semoga ga bosen ngikutin fanfic saya ini ... hehehe

jeshicchi : hehe ... gimana ya, tetep harus ada konflik nya, jadi silakan tunggu di chap selanjutnya ... Harry dan Cormac ... hmmm... tapi mereka kan serasi ... putus ga ya ? hehehe ... makasih ya reviewnya ...

nampaknya ada satu review lagi, tapi kok ga muncul ya ... walaupun gitu saya tetep ngucapin makasih atas reviewnya ...

* * *

Mohon reviewnya lagi untuk chap ini ... Makasih... Thank you ..


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter dan segala seluk beluknya milik JK Rowling**

 **no plagiarism, no copy paste.**

 **Warning : AU, femHarry, cerita mungkin membosankan dan mungkin idenya agak pasaran, banyak typo bertebaran, ada tata bahasa maupun penulisan yang tidak sesuai EYD, konflik datar, etc,etc.**

 **Sekali lagi ini femHarry. Bagi yang tidak suka Harry tercasting menjadi perempuan, silakan pencet back button**

* * *

 **JANJI**

* * *

Meskipun Harry sama sekali tidak memintanya bersembunyi dari penglihatan para Gryffindor, namun tetap saja Draco yang ternyata sudah sedikit menyerap ilmu anti Gryffindor dari kedua sahabatnya, Theo dan Blaise akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruang keluarga setelah sebisa mungkin membereskan semua lampion dan perlengkapannya dalam waktu sangat singkat. Remaja pria itu menaruh semua barangnya begitu saja di meja dekat pintu belakang kemudian menyelinap meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Potter. Tujuan utamanya hanyalah rumah sahabatnya, Blaise yang akan ia tempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Ruang keluarga itu akhirnya dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang tambahan yang barusan datang di kediaman Potter. Seorang gadis berambut ikal panjang, Hermione namanya, seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tidak terlalu tampan, Ron, seorang pemuda berambut cepak, Seamus, dan seorang pemuda dengan wajah kurang percaya diri, Neville. Keempatnya kini tengah duduk di lantai, membentuk lingkaran kecil bersama dengan Harry yang tanpa terdeteksi tengah celingukan mencari seseorang yang seharusnya masih duduk manis di sudut ruangan sambil merangkai lampion.

"Kau kenapa Harry?" tanya Ron seperti menyadari keganjilan di wajah sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa Ron. Mari kita mulai pembahasan naskah drama itu. Neville, segera keluarkan naskahnya dan tunjukkan kepada kami," titah Harry.

XX

Malam mulai datang. Hujan gerimis kebetulan mengguyur sore itu, sesekali terdengar suara guntur menyahut. Rumah keluarga Potter cukup sepi karena hanya Harry sendiri yang tertinggal di sana. Keempat temannya sudah pamit pulang sebelum hujan turun. Sementara Draco juga belum kembali dari perginya yang Harry juga tidak tahu ke mana. Kedua orang tuanyapun belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera pulang.

Dan satu hal yang Harry tahu, ia paling benci jika harus sendirian. Apalagi saat hujan dan guntur yang bersahutan terdengar begitu menyeramkan.

Hujan semakin deras dan intensitas guntur juga semakin sering. Kilat menyambar dan membuat Harry semakin merasa takut. Ia berusaha menghubungi kedua orang tuanya, namun ponsel keduanya tidak aktif. Dan sialnya dia tidak punya nomor Draco, yang walaupun sedikit menyebalkan, namun setidaknya bisa menjadi teman berdebatnya di saat seperti ini.

Gadis itu kini hanya bisa memeluk lututnya di sofa. Ia sedikit gemetar. Berkali-kali nyaris berteriak melihat terang kilat yang menyambar-nyambar.

"Malfoy bodoh, kau ke mana?" gumamnya di sela-sela ketakutannya.

"Aaaa ….." jerit gadis itu sambil menutup telinganya saat kilat kembali menyambar. Sekarang air matanya benar-benar meleleh. Ini sudah berada di ambang toleransinya. Harry benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat ini.

Tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi. Harry bertambah ketakutan. Ia tidak berani beranjak dari sofa.

Beberapa saat tidak dihiraukan, membuat sang pemencet bel kalap. Ia memencet bel berulang, mengetok pintu, tapi tetap Harry tidak membukakan.

"Potter…ini aku, Malfoy…" samar-sama Harry mendengar teriakan suara pemuda yang mulai familiar di telinganya. Tapi Harry tetap saja masih ketakutan dan enggan beranjak dari sofanya.

"Potter, bukakan pintu. Aku basah kuyup," teriak suara itu lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi Harry belum terlalu yakin dengan pendengarannya.

"Potter….Aku Malfoy, bukakan pintunya…" akhirnya setelah teriakan yang ketiga, Harry yakin bahwa itu adalah Malfoy. Maka dengan segala keberaniannya, ia kemudian memaksa melangkah untuk membukakan pintu. Tepat saat ia membuka pintu, sebuah kilat lagi-lagi menyambar, membuat tanpa sadar Harry berteriak sambil reflek memeluk Draco yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

Draco tentusaja kaget dengan ulah Harry barusan.

"Hai, Potter, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Draco sambil perlahan berusaha melepas Harry dari badannya.

"Aku takut Malfoy, kau seenaknya pergi tanpa memberitahuku. Aku takut sendirian, " terdengar suara Harry dan sedikit isakan.

"Sorry, aku tadi hanya main ke rumah Blaise. Karena aku basah kuyup dan kedinginan, bisakah kita masuk sekarang?" tanya Draco lembut, Harry mengangguk pelan di dada Draco, membuat sebuah desiran hangat kembali merayapi pemuda berambut pirang platina itu.

Keduanya kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun Harry tetap tidak mau melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Draco. Ia menggenggam lengan itu kuat-kuat.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu," ucap Draco saat keduanya sudah kembali berada di ruang keluarga.

"Aku ikut," ucap Harry tanpa sadar. Draco mengerutkan alisnya, kemudian tertawa mendengar ucapan polos Harry.

"Tidak boleh. Aku tidak mau diintip, oke!" wajah Harry merona mendengar jawaban Draco.

"Bukan itu maksudku, siapa juga yang ingin mengintip badan kurus keringmu itu," ucap Harry luar biasa malu.

"Kau tidak tahu saja, badanku ini cukup atletis dan banyak disukai para gadis,"

"Terserah, aku sedang malas berdebat, baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di depan pintu kamar,"putus Harry.

XX

Hujan dan kilat masih belum reda, bahkan setelah keduanya makan malam. Sebuah pesan singkat dari kedua orang tua Harry yang mengatakan bahwa keduanya terjebak hujan yang sangat deras, jadi pulangnya akan menunggu hujan reda.

Harry yang sudah mengantuk nampak beberapa kali menguap. Tapi ia enggan untuk ke kamarnya karena masih takut dengan suara guntur yang bersahutan.

"Kalau mengantuk, kau tidurlah dulu. Aku yang akan membukakan pintu untuk Uncle dan Aunt," ucap Draco yang tengah mengerjakan beberapa tugasnya di ruang keluarga bersama Harry.

"Belum mengantuk," jawab Harry, padahal matanya jelas sudah merah dan kuapnya sudah tidak tertahankan lagi.

"Kau takut tidur di kamarmu?" Draco menutup buku tugasnya lalu focus menatap gadis di hadapannya yang tampaknya masih enggan mengakui.

"Bagaimana kalau kutemani?"

"Kau mau berbuat macam-macam kepadaku?" teriak Harry sambil memandang galak kepada Draco.

"Macam-macam kepadamu? Hei, bisakah kau bersihkan pikiran kotormu itu. Aku tidak berminat pada gadis berbadan rata sepertimu. Dasar percaya diri berlebihan,"

"Tapi tadi kau bilang kau mau menemaniku tidur,"

Draco mengehela nafas panjang. Sekali lagi kesal juga dengan pemikiran gadis yang ada di depannya.

XX

Akhirnya Harry tertidur di kamarnya dengan Draco yang masih duduk manis sambil membaca buku di meja belajar Harry. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis saat menyadari bahwa gadis itu sudah tertidur dengan wajah yang sangat innocent. Berbalik 180 derajat dengan saat dia terjaga.

Draco kemudian beranjak, perlahan berjalan menuju pintu dan kemudian keluar dari kamar Harry.

"Good night Potter, ah Harry," ucapnya pelan sambil menutup pintu kamar gadis itu.

Draco kemudian menuju ruang keluarga, melihat berita malam, siapa tahu ada informasi tentang kondisi kedua orang tuanya. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Remaja itu kemudian merebahkan diri di sofa. Memandang kosong langit-langit berwarna putih. Ia memegangi dadanya, mencoba menerka desir apakah yang tadi ia rasakan saat berinteraksi dengan Harry.

XX

Draco lagi-lagi berangkat cukup pagi setelah membantu menyiapkan sarapan. Bekas hujan masih nampak kentara dan baunya yang segar selalu bisa memanjakan indera penciuman remaja itu. Bias mentari pagi musim semi yang berwarna keemasan menembusi celah dedaunan yang begitu rimbun. Beberapa kendaraan mulai terlihat menyibukkan jalan itu. Draco benar-benar menikmati setiap momen paginya. Awal hari harus selalu diisi dengan semangat, begitu pikirnya.

Tengah asyik dengan dunianya, tiba-tiba klakson mobil menyela imajinasi Draco. Mobil hitam yang sama dengan yang memberi tumpangan Draco saat pulang sekolah tempo hari. Melihat mobil itu otomatis Draco menghentikan langkahnya. Menunggu sang pemilik mobil memberi klarifikasi tentang perbuatannya barusan.

Dan benar saja, sesaat kemudian kaca mobil sebelah belakang terbuka. Dengan senyum lebar yang masih menampakkan kegugupan, sang pemilik mobil, Astoria mencoba menyapa Draco.

"Selamat…pagi Draco, kau mau berangkat bersamaku?" tanya Astoria malu-malu. Draco mengerutkan kening, mencoba menyapukan pandangannya ke dalam mobil, mencari sosok sahabatnya di sana, Blaise. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu kemudian terlihat di bangku depan setelah kaca mobil diturunkan. Ia nyengir lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Draco.

"Pagi ini aku dipaksa Astoria menemaninya karena dia ingin bertemu denganmu, Dray!" Blaise tersenyum ceria.

"Oh," jawab Draco pendek.

"Maukah…kau berangkat bersama kami?" Astoria berucap ragu. Draco memandang Blaise dengan malas, sementara Blaise justru menggendikkan bahunya, pura-pura tidak tahu menahu.

"Baiklah. Untuk kali ini saja Astoria," ucapnya sambil masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk berdampingan dengan Astoria. Membuat gadis itu merona begitu hebat.

Mobil kembali melaju, namun di dalamnya sama-sekali tidak ada yang berbicara. Blaise yang merasa tak nyaman mau tak mau angkat bicara untuk memecah keheningan.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan siapa pasangan yang akan kau ajak untuk pesta besok?" buka Blaise sambil menolehkan kepalanya kepada Draco.

"Belum, kupikir kita tidak wajib mengajak siapapun," jawab Draco acuh.

"Hei, ini pesta yang ditunggu-tunggu angkatan kita sejak pertama kali berada di Hogwarts, mana mungkin bisa seenaknya begitu," jawab Blaise.

"Lalu, kau sendiri?" Draco bertanya balik.

"Sudah dapat, anak Ravenclaw. Cantik dan badannya cukup … wow," Blaise membuat gerakan-gerakan tertentu dengan jarinya.

"Kalau begitu selamat, Blaise. Tapi kurasa aku berangkat sendirian saja,"

"Padahal yang disampingmu itu sangat ingin pergi bersama denganmu," tunjuk Blaise kepada Astoria yang sedari tadi hanya diam menjadi pendengar percakapan kedua pemuda itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Draco sambil menatap Astoria.

"Maksudnya, bagaimana kalau kau dan Asoria pergi ke pesta bersama? Kurasa kalian cukup serasi,"

Sesaat Draco terdiam, tidak memberi respon secara langsung akan sikapnya.

"Kalau kau tak mau aku tidak memaksa, Draco," Astoria berucap tidak nyaman.

"Bukan begitu Astoria, aku hanya takut tidak bisa mengimbangimu," bohong Draco yang sebenarnya memang kurang tertarik dengan tawaran Blaise.

"Tapi baiklah, aku akan pegi denganmu," potong Draco saat melihat raut Astoria yang mendadak berubah kelam.

"Benarkah?" Astoria berubah cepat mendengar ucapan Draco barusan. Gadis itu bahkan nyaris terlonjak saking senangnya.

"Untung saja. Misiku akhirnya sukses," cengir Blaise lalu kembali meluruskan duduknya menghadap ke depan. Sementara berkebalikan dengan Draco yang sedikit menyesali keputusannya.

XX

Masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai pelajaran, membuat Draco, Blaise dan Theo yang kebetulan sudah sampai di sekolah memutuskan untuk sekedar berjalan berkeliling.

"Oh iya Dray, kau sudah memutuskan mau ikut klub apa?" tanya Theo saat mereka tengah berjalan ke lantai atas kastil, menuju tempat yang kata Blaise dan Theo bernama Menara Astronomi.

"Entahlah. Aku punya banyak bakat, jadi masih bingung menentukannya," sombong Draco seperti biasa, dan menghasilkan koor huuu panjang dari kedua sahabat barunya.

"Ikut klub IT denganku. Sekarang kami sedang mendesain sebuah game baru," bujuk Theo.

"Tidak seru, mending ikut klub otomotif, sedang ada proyek membongkar mobil balap," sahut Blaise tidak mau kalah.

"Oh, atau klub karya ilmiah, aku juga ikut klub itu," sambung Theo lagi.

"Mending basket saja, lebih keren dan disukai banyak gadis," tambah Blaise.

"Mungkin sepakbola dan astronomi," potong Draco kalem, namun hatinya bergejolak saat tidak sengaja melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat tidak nyaman, melihat kekasih Harry bersama seorang gadis lain.

XX

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini, Mac" gadis manis berambut panjang itu memandang pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan tidak yakin. Ia tahu, sangat tahu, sebagai seorang sahabat sejak kecil, dan juga sebagai orang yang diam-diam menyukai pemuda itu sejak lama bahwa sahabatnya tengah mengalami dilema hebat dalam hidupnya.

"Tidak ada cara lain, Kat. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini dengan Harry. Aku tidak mau terus menerus berada di hubungan yang menurutku sudah semakin hambar. Ini bukan hanya tidak baik untukku, tapi pasti juga tidak baik untuk Harry," pemuda itu memandang kosong ke arah hamparan pepohonan yang ada di depannya. Terlihat kegundahan yang sangat kental di wajahnya, meskipun mulutnya berkata sebaliknya.

Hati gadis itu mencelos mendengar nama kekasih sang pemuda disebut. Entah mengapa rasanya begitu sakit. Tapi bagaimanapun ia tak ingin menampakkan perasaannya kepada siapapun, termasuk orang yang sudah membuatnya merasa seperti itu.

"Maaf Kat, aku lagi-lagi menjadi sahabat yang egois. Tapi dengan siapa lagi aku bisa minta tolong selain kepada dirimu. Kau satu-satunya orang yang bias kupercaya tentang segalanya,"

"Entahlah Mac. Aku sendiri tidak yakin bisa berakting dengan baik. Terlebih setelah ini pasti banyak orang yang akan berpikiran dan berpandangan buruk kepadaku," gadis itu termenung.

"Ayolah Kat! Pandangan dan gosip seperti itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Paling satu atau dua minggu,"

"Tapi aku tidak punya motivasi, Mac! Aku … kau tidak mengerti perasaanku selama 12 tahun ini," sambung sang gadis yang tengah susah payah menahan air matanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa maksud perkataanmu?" Cormac berbalik dan memandang tajam kepada gadis di depannya.

"Aku … aku … Hah, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku takut persahabatan kita akan berubah,"

"Apa ini tentang kau yang menyukaiku?" tanya Cormac to the point.

Katie terdiam. Gadis itu menundukkan wajah meronanya dan memilih untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi yang menurutnya begitu memalukan saat ini.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawabnya ya atau tidak," sambung Comac, mendekati Katie dan memegang kedua lengannya.

"Ya Mac," jawab Katie begitu pelan nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah berani untuk bilang kepadaku, Kat?" Cormac berujar lembut sambil mengangkat dagu Katie agar memandang ke arahnya. Sementara gadis itu tidak berucap sepatah katapun.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah merasakannya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku baru bisa memastikan saat aku sudah bersama Harry. Bagaimana caramu memandang kami, itu sudah menjelaskan banyak kepadaku," pemuda itu tersenyum saat pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan gadis itu.

"Mac, kau akan membenciku setelah ini?" tanya Katie dengan mimic wajah khawatir. Sementara Cormac hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku baru sadar, bahwa kau sebenarnya lebih mengerti aku daripada siapapun. Bahkan daripada Harry sekalipun. Kau selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan tempat bersandar. Kau selalu rela mengorbankan waktu, tenaga, pikiran, dan apapun untukku. Jadi sebenarnya kau tidak pelu malu hanya untuk mengatakan perasaanmu kepadaku, karena kau begitu berharga Kat!" Cormac tersenyum lembut.

'M…Mac…" gagap Katie yang sudah gemetar demi mendapat perlakuan romantis dari sahabatnya.

"Sekarang aku punya alasan yang lebih kuat untuk putus dengan Harry. Dan kau juga punya alasan yang kuat untuk membantuku menyelesaikan ini. Karena mulai hari ini, kita akan merubah status kita," ucap Cormac yakin.

"M…Mac, apa… apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu? Kau tidak akan menyesal melakukan ini?"

"Tidak,karena aku sudah menemukan cinta sejatiku,"

XX

Beberapa jam berkutat dengan pelajaran yang melelahkan membuat semua siswa tersenyum lebar saat bel tanda berakhir pelajaran berbunyi nyaring. Namun Harry yang tengah melamun nampaknya tidak menyadari itu. Bahkan setelah sang guru meninggalkan ruangan usai menutup pelajaranpun, Harry masih belum bergeming dari dunianya.

"Kita jadi meminjam salah satu ruangan untuk berlatih drama?" ucap Ron yang secara tiba-tiba menduduki kursi kosong di hadapan Harry, membuyarkan lamunan gadis manis itu.

"Oh… Ron, ada apa?" tanya Harry agak kaget dan terbata.

"Kau melamun Harry? Apa pacarmu itu mencampakkanmu? Selama menjadi sahabatmu baru kali ini aku melihatmu segundah ini," tanya Ron dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Tidak Ron. Mana mungkin Cormac berbuat seperti itu," Harry memaksakan segurat senyum di wajah sedihnya.

"Aku tidak percaya," sambung Ron.

"Sudahlah Ron, kau hanya perlu mengulang pertanyaanmu barusan,"

Ron menghela nafas panjang dalam.

"Baiklah kalau kau belum mau cerita. Tadi aku hanya menanyakan apakah kau sudah meminjam ruangan untuk berlatih drama?"

"Tentu, aku sudah minta ijin tadi," jawab Harry.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa ke sana sekarang?" tanya Ron dan disambut anggukan pelan oleh Harry.

XX

Iring-iringan Harry dan teman-temannya berjalan sambil mengobrol ringan dan sesekali bercanda saat menuju ruangan yang dimaksud. Ruangan bekas kelas yang tidak terpakai dan dibiarkan kosong, yang kemudian disebut sebagai kamar kebutuhan itu memang biasa dimanfaatkan untuk kegiatan siswa dengan ijin dari pihak sekolah tentunya.

Tapi apes, saat mereka sudah bersiap untuk memasuki ruangan itu, mendadak sekelompok siswa Slytherin menyerobot untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Ini ruang kebutuhan yang sudah kami pinjam, kalian anak Gryffindor jangan coba-coba untuk mensabotase!" ucap seorang anak Slytherin yang berperawakan gemuk sambil berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Minggir Crabe, gendut sialan. Kuhitung sampai tiga atau kutendang bokong berlemakmu itu! Kami sudah pesan tempat ini lebih dahulu!" sahut Ron kesal dan naik pitam.

"Kalian jangan mengarang! Jelas-jelas kami meminjam terlebih dahulu!" Theo sang ketua kelas kali ini yang maju untuk bersitegang.

"Lebih baik kita menemui Mr Flinch, biar beliau yang memutuskan!" ucap Harry datar meskipun jelas raut kesal telah menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Itu tidak perlu, sudah jelas kami di sini dahulu," ujar sebuah suara yang Harry yakin sudah mulai familiar di telinganya. Suara Draco Malfoy tentunya.

'Dasar pirang sialan,' Harry membathin.

"Mana bisa begitu, kalian tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya begini!" ucap Harry berusaha sabar.

"Kalau kami maunya begini, kalian mau apa?" Blaise nyengir sambil memberikan pandangan meremehkan kepada anak-anak Gryffindor yang emosinya sudah mendidih sekarang.

"Kita berkelahi, di sini!" ucap Seamus yang sudah maju sambil mengepalkan lengannya, namun Harry menahan pemuda itu. Gadis itu menghela nafas, kemudian berbalik ke arah teman-teman Gryffindornya.

"Kita latihan di kelas saja teman-teman. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat atau berkelahi dengan anak-anak autis itu,"

"Hei, siapa yang kau bilang autis!" suara tidak terima bersahutan dari kubu Slytherin, tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Harry yang kemudian memimpin kelasnya untuk meninggalkan kamar kebutuhan.

"Sudahlah, kita masuk saja. Yang penting ruangan ini kita yang menggunakan!" ajak Draco lalu memasuki ruangan itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kelas Harry tetap saja tidak bisa memahami dengan sikap Draco di sekolah yang selalu saja bertentangan dengannya, padahal saat di rumah, Harry sudah mulai merasakan kenyamanan saat bersama dengan pemuda itu.

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

Makasih untuk yang sudah memfollow, memfavoritkan, dan mereview fanfic saya ini. Chap 8 saya kasih sedikit romance Drarry ya ...

Cormac nya sudah dimunculkan lagi, tapi maaf kalau di luar harapan. Soalnya saya susah kalau harus membuat tokoh antagonis yang terlalu menyebalkan. Jadi kalau antagonis versi saya ya hanya seperti itu. Sekali lagi maaf kalau konfliknya masih hambar dan datar.

Mohon masukannya ya ...

Oiya, saya mencoba menjawab review yang masuk di chap kemarin...

jeshicchi : tapi maafkan karena saya bukan author yang bisa bikin konflik yang greget. sejujurnya saya sendiri ga suka konflik, jadi mungkin konfliknya datar aja, agak hambar mungkin. Cormacnya ngapain aja selama ngilang, kejawab di chap ini. makasih reviewnya and met baca ...

Luna : mungkin di chap depan ... makasih reviewnya and met baca ...

neko chuudoku : duh neko san ... makasih dah ninggal review, saya jadi ga enak ni... hehehe. makasih semangatnya ... makasih koreksi dan masukannya ... semoga next chap bisa lebih baik lagi ...

kalau tidak keberatan, mohon reviewnya untuk chap ini. Makasih ...


End file.
